


You've Seen The Reaper

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Don't come here searching for romance, F/M, I'll update the tags the next chapter, I'm gonna tell you all again, Mention of Original Characters - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neither a whore, Reader and Gabe are NOT in a NORMATIVE relationship, Reader is not a saint, Reader-Insert, Reaper isn't exactly like canon tells and Idc, Rough Sex, Somewhere in between, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a professional killer for hire under the name Reaper and you’re suddenly his new protégée, training to be just like him. But things are a bit more complicated than that - you didn’t want this life for yourself, being forced to a criminal life is what you get when you stick your nose where you shouldn’t.[ DISCONTINUED ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've abandoned all my other stories and suddenly I'm writing an Overwatch self-indulged shameless story. Agh. I'm not even sure if this will appeal to anyone, this is not beta'd and probably has a lot of mistakes. Who knows. Name from the Deftones' song You've Seen The Butcher and it's been my soundtrack so far.

You walk into a crime scene and there’s so much blood everywhere you look. There’s a man in black standing in the middle of it all, painted in crimson and wearing a sinister mask. The smell of the room is strong and disgusting, a mix of copper and burned flesh. The door behind you closes with a soft click and you’re paralyzed in place, so, so, so scared for your life. He doesn’t seem to realize there’s someone else in the room, apparently observing the mess he made with his target. His distraction is so unbelievably high, he removes the mask. You gasp at the vision. Scars of various size cover the skin of his face, like a strenuous map that was intricately designed to showcase pain. One of his eyes has a particular scar that crosses his eyelids, showing an all-white iris blending with the eyeball. You take a step back and that noise seems to draw unwanted attention to yourself.

“Move again and I’ll shoot you where you stand,” says a grave voice, fitting with the whole intimidating figure in front of you. You obey, stilling and even holding out your breath out of panic. How could you be so imbecile? Why out of all nights did you decide to accept an invitation of a stranger in a hotel after a drink? You definitely needed some fun after so much work, but tonight was the absolute worst decision you’ve ever made in your short life. Now, you were standing meters away from said stranger and his brains splattered on what seemed to be plastic wrapping all over the floor.

You wanna run. Just make a run for it. Would the killer catch you eventually? Probably. You’ve seen his face and it makes this situation even shittier, there’s no possible way you’re making out of this alive. When you start to pray to a God you didn’t believe in, the same grave voice from before addresses you.

“I can’t let you walk away, so what am I gonna do with you?” The killer asked in a curious tone, almost as if questioning his usual way of doing things for some reason. You wanted him to question it, it was your only way of surviving this. You need to say something to this man, convince him that anything was better than making you join Steve here on the floor.

“I’ll do anything for you,” your voice is weak and unconvincing and you curse at yourself internally. Trying again, with a more imposing voice, you say: “I’m a box full of surprises, try me.”

At that he seems to snicker, amused at your bold statement but not for long - his serious face returns at full force, glaring at your soul even if he only has one eye to do so. For your complete horror, his body turns into a deep dark smoke and materializes behind you. You’re shaking ever slightly and your knees go weak when you feel the cold material of the shotgun touching your forehead. Using your only weapon available, you come up with the only excuse your brain can manufacture at the moment, praying that it’ll actually convince the man.

“If you blow my brains over this wall, it’ll be a pain in the ass to clean up.”

He hums and pushes the shotgun further into your forehead, thinking over it carefully measuring his impulsivity versus convenience. He doesn’t know why you’re not very dead yet, just like his primary target - it goes beyond him how he’s controlling himself. You can feel him straining as he decides whether to take your life or not. After all, he could easily kick you into the plastic wrapping and finish you off without any remorse. You’re grateful he doesn’t do that.

Or not.

He kicks you to the ground and points his weapons at you, same glaring eyes burning into your soul.

“Help me clean this,” he mumbles, putting the guns in its holsters hesitantly. “Try to run and you’ll regret it.”

The process of cleaning up is extremely crude and it’s something you’re never gonna forget. Specially when it involves cutting up Steve in various pieces for easier manipulation of the body, you’re amazed how you’ve managed to go through everything without gagging once. At the end of it, you have the sensation of relief - the room’s no longer tinted in red and is as if never happened anything there. That sensation doesn’t last for long, you remember rather quickly you’re some kind of a hostage to a man you have no knowledge of.

Somehow, you manage to sneak the body in a large suitcase and you walk out of the hotel with no suspicion whatsoever. Your heart is beating fast and you’re still shaking from adrenaline when you enter the car. When the man is disposing of the body, you think about your family and friends - what will they think about your sudden disappearance? You still don’t know why he’s kept you alive, but you do know the life you once knew is over.

It is an awkward situation when you two arrive at his place. There’s only one bed in the open loft and the man’s not willing to share it. You sleep at his couch for the first night.

The following days are just as uncomfortable. He seems annoyed at everything you attempt to do, almost as if he wants to approach you with something different. It’s not until the fifth day you two spent together in the loft that he clears out his true intent with you. He wants to teach you how to handle a gun. You’re afraid at first, you’ve never touched a gun before. You can’t exactly deny his wish, your promise for your life still lingering in the back of your mind.

As your fingers envelop the cold and hard grip of a gun, you can only think how the hell you’re supposed to hit any of those cans with the awful aim you have. The man that goes by the title of Reaper has the sneaky habit of just appearing behind you. You can’t really say you’ve grown used to it in such a short time. He puts a hand over yours and another on your waist, making you feel flustered. He’s never touched you like that before.

“You got to hold the grip firmly, nothing should move but your finger on the trigger,” He says next to your ear, causing you to shiver to some degree. He’s so close you can feel his hot breathing on your neck. “Balance your weight on both feet rather than one, extend your arms as far as you can and relax your shoulders. Take your time to feel the pressure of the trigger and press it thoroughly when you’re ready.”

You tried not to be nervous. You wanted to shoot to impress, even if this is your first time. You wanted to please Reaper, make him not regret sparing you. You know you’re not supposed to close your eyes but you can’t help it once you actually pull the trigger, feeling the recoil hit you with a surprising force. You’re glad he’s holding you because otherwise, your scaredness would’ve made you fall on your butt.

You manage to hit one of the cans you were aiming for. Smiling, you turn to see Reaper’s reaction to your beginner’s luck. His face is neutral and he nods in acknowledgment. “Practice a bit more on your own, I’ve got work to do.”

You spend the whole afternoon spending cartridges of your handgun on old cans. It’s actually kinda fun and you can see yourself growing into it. By the time Reaper is back from wherever he went, you’re watching tv in his living room. He sits quietly by you in the sofa and grunts about something in Spanish. You think it’s Spanish, you don’t know much about foreign languages to start with.

“I’ve got a target for tonight. You’re coming with me.”

It doesn’t exactly click with you what Reaper just said. Takes a while to recognize what he actually means, what he _really_ means. When it does, you have flashbacks of a crimson-painted hotel room.

 _Fuck._  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, boys and girls, there's some spice in this chapter. I don't recommend you reading this if you're not into some rough sex, because lemme tell ya - it's not sweet. I'm still very insecure, this is not beta'd so if you find any mistakes lemme know.
> 
> In case you were wondering, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSoSDCQ20L8) was the soundtrack for this chapter.

You don’t feel comfortable in your own skin. You’re out of your element here and even though Reaper is guiding you through every step of preparing the _scene_  - as he calls it - you’re very insecure of your own actions. He says he’s gonna make sure the target gets here so you can watch him do his job. You feel a chill down your spine just thinking about it. You had time to ponder about the scene you walked in less than a week ago. Reaper didn’t just eliminated targets. He _relished_ in it, a sadistic nature to the execution of his victims was so very clear in the way Steve - or what remained of him - was displayed on the floor. And you were about to watch it unravel, right in front of your eyes like a circus freak show.

If God did exist, he was a prick.

Reaper was pushing into the middle of the room a middle-aged man, regular business outfit stained with a little bit of blood from a cut in his lower lip. You almost squealed as they entered, backing into a wall away from them. He ties the other man to a chair roughly, his screams being muffled by a duct tape over his mouth. That’s it. You’re gonna watch a human being die, maybe slowly, maybe hastily - it didn’t matter, it was real, it was _happening_ . A part of you is sad for the man that’s gonna die. The other part is absolutely selfish: they need to die so you can _survive._ Or so you tell yourself.

“Aren’t you a filthy bastard? Tsk, a businessman at day, pedophile at night consuming endless material of little girls,” Reaper says every word with venom, accusing the other man of the inexplicable. “People like me don’t care about people like you, but you decided to go after your boss’ daughter. Not very smart, are you?”

You’re shocked. The man can’t answer the accusations, doesn’t mean they’re not true. You’re conflicted. Did this man actually abused a little girl? Disgusted, you can’t help but wonder if the police would ever get this man by _normal_ means. You take a few steps towards Reaper, ever so cautious, getting close enough to see the real damage your kidnapper did to this man before bringing him in. Suddenly, Reaper turns around and grabs you, embraces you in front of the child molester.

“Take out your gun, _pendeja_.”

What does he mean with that? Your head spirals in an endless fuckfest of hopeless scenarios and there’s just one ending sticking out in every one of them - blood in your hands. You tremble in his arms, shaking your head in a negative way. No, no, no. You weren’t meant for this. You weren’t made for killing, you simply cannot do it. Impatient with your hesitance, Reaper reaches your handgun and puts it in your shaking hands. “Just like we practiced today. Feel the trigger… and pull it, as many times as you want.”

“I-I… I c-can’t… please, don’t make me do this.”

“Don’t you think the world would be a better place without him? Pull the trigger.”

“N-no, please…”

“Pull. The. Trigger.”

“It’s too much, p-please, d-do…”

“Pull the trigger or I’ll end you.”

You sob, your finger positioning on the trigger unwillingly and it takes a minute or so before you decide to finally do it. The stench invades your senses like it did when you first met Reaper, the coppery and gunpowder air infest your nose like the plague. The bullet met the other man’s head with full impact on such short distance, making an unnecessary mess with it. It’s unnerving how quickly you ended a life… and somehow invigorating. You feel the adrenaline surge through your bloodstream and you feel drunk on power. It’s sickening and you drop the revolver on the floor. Strong arms close in around you and reassure you that you did a good job. On Reaper’s point of view, you executed your first victim and that’s a reason to be proud.

“Aren’t you a box full of surprises…”, he said in a mocking tone, his hands exploring the skin of your hips and neck in a teasing way. You suddenly stop shaking and are aware of the very state the man behind your back is. You’re stunned. He’s _aroused_ . After five days of awkwardness between you, he seems to be attracted to you in levels you weren’t sure that were possible. It’s sick, it’s so wrong on so many levels. He suddenly desires you because you had it in you the power of pulling the trigger - as if that is a powerful aphrodisiac. It’s _wrong_ , you repeat in your head. Then why do you feel butterflies in your stomach? He noses your hairline and groans, demanding a reaction from you.

You don’t know exactly what to do. You try, shyly, to touch the hand that’s on your hips and you feel the leather from his gloves. You lean back against him and nudges your behind into his crotch. It seems that’s all it takes for him to lose control, turning you around and hauling you up to splay you on the ground. You make a high pitched noise at that, getting the air knocked out of your lungs. Reaper takes off his gloves in a hasty manner and looks down at you with hungry eyes. Next thing you know he’s taking off your pants along with your underwear. You can feel hot arousal building inside you, being exposed to him like this.

He doesn’t shed a single piece of clothing, only zipping off his pants and lowering his boxers to expose his prick. As he enters you, you accommodate him quite well despite not being all that wet. He grabs you by the hips roughly, letting out an animalistic growl. You throw your legs around him, pushing him closer to you. He doesn’t give you time to get used to his girth, instead, he sets a punishing rhythm that drives you insane. It hurts. It hurts _so good_ . You’re moaning loudly, you realize and he mirrors your singing with sparse groans of pleasure. You feel so full, so stretched out and violated - you’ve had such a vanilla sex life so far, never someone was this rough with you. And you find out that you absolutely adore this filthy side of yourself, unraveling in obscene sounds and heavy panting. He reaches your neck and applies pressure to it, a slight pressure that makes your breathing increase exponentially. It’s not enough to actually choke you, the tension upon your skin is just _right_.

The lewd noises from skin meeting skin echo through the place, along with the orchestrated moaning and keening coming from both of you. It’s maddening, you feel a fire inside of you that burns the very edges of your existence. Your feel, all of a sudden, a liquid touching the tip of your fingers - you realize that blood is soaking your hand. The blood from your very first _victim_ . You can’t explain why, but you smear that crimson liquid across Reaper’s lips. He seems stunned for a very long second before opening his mouth, welcoming those fingers like there’s honey all over them. You feel his tongue worshipping every inch of your red tinted fingers. You moan desperately because you’ve never seen such a devious display of sexiness, it’s _sinful_ and incredibly wrong.

And you were loving every bit of it.

His pounding into you became erratic and out of rhythm, hinting he was close - just as you. You reach your clitoris with your spare hand, rubbing it with no mercy. As your orgasm hits you, like a violent wave of white light, your walls clench around his dick with immense intensity. You’re trembling, your legs quivering very violently with a peak that you can’t really explain - it seemed like your body was disintegrating right before your eyes. He thrusts one, two more times before going still and wailing like a wild animal. You can feel the spurts of hot cum painting your insides, making your sensitive body go overdrive - it’s too much. As he pants over your shoulder, you feel yourself embracing the dark edges of your sight, slowly giving into the laziness of a hazing state.

You have no memory whatsoever of how you got to Reaper’s bed. It’s two am in the morning and his back is turned to you, his breathing slow and steady. You wanna reach him with your hand, but decides not to push your luck. He already let you sleep in his bed, which was a given. You sigh and try to make yourself go to sleep again.

It’s two am in the morning and you’re sleeping with the devil.

And that doesn’t bother you one bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweating* I'm not sure if I'm very good with sex scenes, but I sure did enjoy writing that one.
> 
> Any comments are welcome. ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: TW for this chapter - Child Death (that's all I can say, read it at your own risk)
> 
> And some more smut for all you fellow sinners and I think it turned out to be kinda sweet. Idk, you tell me. :^) This is not beta'd and if you see any major mistakes, don't feel afraid of pointing them out. As always, there's a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPPBfTo69Tc) for this chapter.

The guilt for killing another human being haunts you every night. Whether you’re up at the late hours thinking about the desperate look of your victim or having nightmares about it. You still practice your shooting though, even if that’s just a matter of passing the time you’re alone in Reaper’s place. You don’t really think about running. You know he’s gonna find you wherever you go, you’re dealing with a brilliant criminal. A psychopath. If there’s a chance for you to escape, it’s if he dies - somehow, that thought bothers you.

There’s a conflict of interests going on in your mind, you keep telling yourself that he _is_ not a good person. But you’re growing attached to your kidnapper and that’s absolutely insane. You shouldn’t feel like that. Perhaps it’s just a fucked up attraction, one that you can’t seem to get out of your system. He’s enticing in his own way: the grave voice, the well-toned and muscular body, the thick thighs always enveloped in tight pitch-dark leather pants. His face is handsome even with all the scarring, like a soldier with a story to tell.

Maybe you’re into the adrenaline that comes with the criminal life. Your life as a boring secretary was so dull - even your sex life was lacking. Being forced into this new routine was… refreshing in a way. Reaper slowly started to take you on what he called recon work, simply recognizing his next targets routines and how to ambush them. Your first kill was a _special occasion_  because he never moved victims out of their common places. He needed a controlled environment to test you. You weren’t sure if he’d make you kill again. You hoped that this test was just a vote of faith, so you’d be just as involved as him with the job he did.

You were so, so wrong.

As he drives into the city, you can’t help but wonder if you’d be met with another worthless human being as a target. You’d like to think Reaper only killed other bad people. Even if that made him a _bad person_ himself.

“Did all of your victims do something wrong or that man was an exception?”

“I do what I get paid to do,” he answers dryly, however you can see his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“What would you have me say? That I’m a paid vigilante? You’re naive, niña.”

That ends the conversation between you and all that’s left is a lingering, awkward silence for the whole drive. You two get to the place you’re supposed to be, breaking into a house to prepare the scene. He’s wearing the mask and his whole outfit, black like the night. You feel out of place with your simple white tank top and jeans that he bought you. Doesn’t matter too much as you’re already weary in your own skin, it’s pointless.

You two wait for an hour or so before you hear a car getting parked in front of the house.

 _Click_. The door opens and there are two people. You feel extremely panicked as you see that there’s a child holding hands with the probable target. The kid couldn’t be more than seven or eight, eyeing you exactly like she’s seen a ghost. Your first instinct is to tell Reaper he can’t do this in front of a child. He has other ideas in mind.

Reaper materializes behind the woman and applies a mild sedative to her neck. She falls into his arms in a matter of seconds. The child is running.

“Get her!” He yells at you, shaking you out of the shock you were in.

You hesitate for a few seconds before jogging after the child with vigor - if she gets away, she’ll in all likelihood call the police. Out of surviving instinct, you manage to grab the kid when she’s about to reach the backdoor. You put a hand on her mouth to muffle her screaming. She’s thrashing in your arms and you’re finding it difficult to keep her quiet. You go back to the living room and Reaper is pointing his shotgun to the unconscious woman in the floor. Before you can say anything, he shoots at her three times in the chest, the sound echoing through the house. You’re speechless and stunned and the kid manages to get away from your arms as she screams _‘Mama!’_. Reaper grunts disapprovingly and points the gun to the child.

“You’re gonna be a nice girl and stay _quiet_ ,” he says nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just killed her mom in front of her. “Otherwise, you’re gonna join your mom here.”

You can’t believe in what’s happening and you’re uncertain if you should stay where you are or go to the child.

“Take the sedative in my bag. Put her to sleep and bring her to the couch.”

You obey every word, doing as he tells you with your hands shaking tremendously. Reaper gets closer to the couch, observing the little kid knocked out. He seems a bit hesitant, walking back and forth. He’s mumbling something in spanish under his mask, with varying tones of angriness and disappointment.

“She saw your face.”

You frown, not understanding really what the issue was.

“She can tell the police your description.”

Oh. _Oh._ Oh, no. You were not about to kill a child right after she witnessed her mother’s death. You open your mouth to protest and you’re cut off by Reaper reprimanding you with a stern voice.

“Don’t give me that look. It’s your own damn fault for not putting the mask I bought you.”

You thought the mask looked stupid and you wouldn’t need it, after all they were gonna kill all witnesses. You just didn’t expect that this witness was gonna be a little girl. You feel even more guilty than what you felt when murdering the child molester. Why was this happening?

Reaper reaches for a pillow on the nearest armchair and hovers the child. You realize what he’s about to do and you sob, starting to cry. You can’t watch it, it’s too painful. You close your eyes and hug your sides. It’s a silent kill and for that, only for that, you were grateful.

You don’t speak a word to him while cleaning the scene and the bodies. There’s no need to.

But when you two return to his place, after crying so much, you’re angry. Angry at everything, at him, at God, at Steve - everything that forced you into this life. You take a shower to calm down, however, it only seems to fuel the rage in your gut. As you approach the bed with your clothes on, you at first ignore the man sitting on it. When he grabs your arm to catch your attention, you’re fully aware that you don’t wanna be anywhere near him. You stay in place though, because his grip is strong enough to do so.

“I had no choice.”

Without thinking, your other hand slaps his face heartily and it stings. You’ve never slapped someone before. As you realize what you’ve done, you try to get away from him in every way possible. You’re scared now that you’ve crossed a line. He doesn’t react for a whole minute, just tries to keep you in place. He stands up and pulls you towards him, embracing you awkwardly. You push him with resolving, smacking him in the chest several times. At that, Reaper pushes you to the nearby pillar and maintains you there. He’s a man of strength, you can’t fight off his advances.

You start to cry again.

Tears burst like a water from a dam, spilling down your face - you can feel the salty taste of them as they reach your mouth. You feel static in your head like an out of synch radio, there’s nothing you want more than forgetting what happened tonight. He starts to kiss your tears away, in an almost soothing manner, comforting. You stop sobbing slowly but surely, calming down from the peak of nervousness flaring up your insides. He kisses the corner of your mouth and places a chaste kiss on your lips.

You can feel he’s unsure of the kiss. You don’t return the kiss for a while, but when he pushes away you incline forward to capture his lips again. They feel soft against your own, moving deliberately slow. You don’t have the time to react when he presses his tongue to the seam of your lips, asking for a deeper kiss. You grant him access and as he delves into your mouth, you feel your knees weak. The way he kisses you - it’s like he’s expressing a silent apology.

You reach up with your arms and tangles them around his neck. A shiver goes through your spine when his cold hand touches your neck, possessive. He tugs at your towel, letting it fall on the floor and pulls off for an instance before starting a trail of bites through your shoulders. You feel his big hand cup your breast, kneading it carefully. He takes a moment to stare at you. You look like a mess, face red, wet hair disheveled and a mix of lust and confusion on your expression. But he doesn’t seem to care at all, he’s looking at you with pure desire.

You moan as he starts to suck your right nipple. It seems unfair that you’re totally naked while he’s still clothed, so you decide to reach for his shirt pulling it up. He complies and takes it off, not caring where it landed. You admire his muscular torso with hungry eyes. You’re impatient, you want him to fuck you like five minutes ago but he’s taking his sweet time to undo his pants. When he finally takes his cock out, you pull him closer, his erection rubbing against your belly. He lifts one your legs up to get better access to your wet sex, teasing your entrance with the tip of his dick. All you can coherently mumble is _‘please’_ over and over again.

He enters you slowly and you can feel the stretching to accommodate his girth. Your walls contract around him as if to maintain him there, inside you. Reaper sets a leisurely tempo in his thrusts and it’s not enough for you.

“Harder, _harder_ ” you plead to him, voice filled with lust.

He looks at you with amusement in his expression, stopping his motions to tangle your legs around his waist. You immediately feel his change of pace, penetrating you deeper, harshly. You can’t help but moan loudly and hold onto him for your dear life. His occasional grunts against your neck turn you on even more. You need him so badly. Again, this was wrong on so many levels, fucking him like it was the normal thing to do. However… you don’t care, you need to forget, your need to soothe the pain inside you.

You feel his thrusts becoming irregular as he pants heavily in your ears and you are high on power - you made him lose control. His nails dig into your hips sternly, he pounds into you as if his life depended on it. When he cums inside you, hot and white seed filling your insides, he positively growls. You’re so close, _so_ , _so close_. You whine breathlessly, frustrated for not reaching your peak.

“P-please, I… I need… I need,” you beg him, not caring if it sounded absolutely pathetic.

He seems to pick up your discomfort and moves you into the bed, kneeling in front you with devious eyes. You melt into a complete and utter mess when his tongue licks your clit, sucking on it hungrily. You tangle your fingers into the curls of his hair, mumbling incoherently. You feel like falling into a bottomless abyss as your orgasm comes, hitting you with full force. You feel the bed creak as he lays beside you, his arm hugging you awkwardly. He kisses your mouth in a slow motion and you weren’t expecting him to be this sweet. It’s a nice surprise after the night you’ve had.

You’re falling asleep in his arms and you think you’ve heard him whisper _‘I’m sorry’_. Psychopaths don’t feel sorry, your mind wonders. But you’re too tired to actually give it a further thought and dozes into a restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding other characters into this story. Maybe a Cop!S:76, Idk. What do you guys think?
> 
> Any comments are welcome. ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God I’m not trying to put smut in every chapter, but it just comes so easily now. I’m a sinful, sinful mofo. Also, I have a surprise for ya’ll at the end of this chapter. Song for this chapter is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhjG47gtMCo).

You start to wonder if your family and friends are looking for you. It’s been two weeks since you’ve been missing and you get that lingering feeling again - you’re being kept by a high functioning psychopath that will do everything in his power to maintain you imprisoned. It doesn’t matter if you want to run, it doesn’t matter if you don’t want this life. This is what you have, this is what fate has laid upon you. Still, you’ve created a strange relationship with your keeper, even if the power play is not at all fair. You try to tell yourself you’re just surviving through this situation by letting yourself bond with him. As confusing as it is, you think it doesn’t make sense to not trust this man. Despite converting you to his killing habits, he’s fed you, given a bed for you to sleep in and has taken care of you. If he wanted, he could keep you on a tight leash and abused you like a toy. You think that he sees you as an equal, letting you partake in his lifestyle like a student.

That thought is about to abandon you one night when you’re watching the tv and you see your face on it as a missing person. Your mom crying to the camera, asking for whoever that has taken her daughter to give her back because she can’t take it anymore. You touch the screen mindlessly, stunned by the images you’re watching. They also have you on camera leaving the hotel that night with Reaper. The close up on your scared expression is shown over and over again as they say something about _‘kidnapping’_ and _‘masked man’_. You’re too entranced to hear anything around you, but you snap pretty quickly out of it when the tv is turned off.

“ _Carajo_ , I _said_ turn off that tv _de mierda_ ,” he hissed at you. You’ve realized by now he only overuses Spanish when he’s really mad. You don’t understand half of it, however by the tone you can feel those are heated words.

“What do you think it’s gonna happen if someone sees me with you?”

“It’s not something you should concern yourself with, niña.”

“Am I ever seeing my family or friends again?”

“Stop asking questions.” He turns his back on you, trying to end the conversation - but you’re bold, the images you’ve seen on tv stirring you further.

“You haven’t even thought of the complications of kidnapping me, have you? You’ve forced me to do all these awful things! You’re fucked up.”

That seems to get a reaction out of him as he grabs your wrist and pulls you closer, his face close to yours.

“You’d rather be found dead in the porch of your _mama_ ’s home? I can arrange that,” he growls at you, his mouth twisted in a dark sneer. His grip on you seems to get tighter and it hurts.

“Let go of me, please. You’re hurting me,” you whine pitifully, trying to get away from him weakly.

“In fact, I’ve been all too kind to you, don’t you think? Let’s change that.”

Reaper pushes you into the dining table, face in first, twisting your arm backward in a painful way. He ties your wrists with his belt, the uncomfortable position leaving you completely vulnerable at his mercy. Tense seconds pass by as you wonder what he’s going to do with you when suddenly a hand lands on your behind with full force. You yelp quite loudly, surprised. That’s not really what you expected.

“This won’t do,” he mutters and undoes your jeans quickly, pulling it down and exposing your buttocks to the cold air. He lands another hit and that stings so much more than the first one, you can feel your blood rushing to the place his hand touched you. Uncertainty fills you up and you don’t know what to make of this situation. Just like everything about this man, you just can’t help but be very confused.

He keeps on going, each slap resonating through the open space like a cacophony with your whines and sobs. Of course, it hurts, there’s no doubt about it. However… you can’t tell how or when the act itself starts to have an unpredictable reaction from you. You were starting to get _wet_. Your heartbeat picks up intently, squeezing your legs in hope he wouldn’t find out your arousal at this. But there’s no hiding from this man, he just knows everything, he’s insightful - he pauses for a moment, his voice tinted with a bit of incredulousness.

“Are you getting off from this, niña?”

When the reply from you doesn’t come, he caresses your behind smoothly and you can feel fingers between your folds, poking at it steadily. “You say I’m fucked up, but you’re soaking wet. What does that say about _you_?”

You close your eyes and shake your head, thinking your reaction is unacceptable. You don’t want to be aroused, you want to run and never come back again. It’s no use to struggle against it, he has your wrists pretty tight in that belt and you’d probably trip over your pants in the process.

“Maybe I should leave you like this, needy thing all over my table,” you hear him say, but at the same time, he’s playing with your sex in effortless strokes. “Make you beg for it, make you work for it. Should I do it?”

“P-please… don’t,” you stutter, involved in a gray cloud of pleasure and pain. You don’t want to be teased, you don’t want to do this at all, you don’t know what to think. Especially when his breath hovers your pussy, giving a sign of what he’s about to do. Your mind goes blank when his tongue reaches out for your folds, lashing at it promptly, randomly. You emit a sound that’s between a moan and a groan when he spanks you again. It’s driving you crazy that you can’t hold onto anything, hands struggling to reach anything that isn’t your own lower back. You don’t feel like you can hold it any longer, your orgasm is so close you can feel your loins tightening.

And then he stops. Tethering on the edge of your peak, your insides are like a creeping fire desperate for more oxygen to go on. He denies you an orgasm and you whine as he watches you writhe under his hold. You wanna cry, you wanna yell at him - but what good would that do? You wait patiently for his goodwill, even if it seems like such a long interim.

And you wait.

And you wait some more.

He’s not looking at you anymore. In fact, he’s not touching you either and he takes a step back as if to further pursuit your misery.

“I’ve been too good for you and all you’ve done is complain. Do you think you deserve my indulging?”

You don’t know if you deserve it, but you might as well beg for it.

“Please. Please, just… I’m begging you. I’ll be better, I promise. Just please…”

He hums in appreciation of the tone of your voice - weak and craving - but isn’t ready to give in yet.

“Actions have consequences. Are you ready to make up for me, _cariño_?”

“Yes, please,” is the only thing you say, thirsty for more action.

He takes off your pants completely in a rushed way and hauls you up only to put you in the ground, kneeling in front of him. You immediately understands what he wants you to do and opens your mouth willingly, eager. As he slowly undresses, all you can think is you can’t actually touch him as you’d like to. However, you settle with your tongue as it explores the side of his half-hard cock before engulfing the length in its entirety. You feel a strong taste in your mouth, manly and so addicting. He’s being amazingly patient with you, not moving his hips forward or urging you with his hand in your hair. You can sense him coming to full mast, his cock flexing in your tongue while he moans quietly. You can savor off the bitter pre-cum invading your taste buds.

You don’t complain.

He groans vehemently when you try out your gag reflexes, your nose almost reaching the pubic hairs on the base of his dick. The grip on your hair tightens slightly and you choke a little, however, that doesn’t deter you from wanting to please him further. You try to relax your throat and let him fuck your mouth. The grunting and moans you get out of him give you a powerful sensation of entitlement - the fact that you’re giving this compelling man pleasure is outstanding for you. His hand is holding your neck firmly as he moves his hips towards your mouth, it’s a mesmerizing rhythm that sets you off. You’re squeezing your thighs again as you try to get some friction. He doesn’t warn you that he’s coming, instead, he holds your head even more eagerly and you can feel his hot cum painting all over your throat - cock throbbing and spasming in your mouth. You have no other option but to swallow it.

You think it’s over but it’s far from it. He decides to reward you. He sets you on the table again, finger fucking you energetically while also spanking you again. Takes very little for you to come, being so overstimulated by everything that’s happened. You feel a very intense orgasm taking over you, sending you into overdrive as you moan incoherently. For the second time, this man has managed to knock you out with the best sex you’ve ever had in your life.

When you wake up, you’re in his bed but he’s nowhere to be seen. You grab your coat and head over to the front of the loft. It’s cold outside and you don’t really expect to find him there, however you do see that his car’s still there. So he was nearby, not much to be done in this remote area without a car. You decide to stay just for a little while, observing the view you had in front of you.

 _Click_.

You hear a strange noise behind you and for your surprise, there’s someone behind you. That person is quickly rendering you useless by putting their arms around you and a hand upon your mouth. You struggle against it, kicking the air and trying to elbow the stranger. It’s no use, he’s way stronger than you are. He says your name in a low voice, trying to get your attention.

“Be quiet. Or I’ll make you quiet, understand?”

You nod positively and try not to panic - what’s up with men getting a hold of you so dominantly these days?

“Don’t make me tie you up. Are you gonna behave?”

You confirm it with your head again, just wanting the man to let go of you.

“Stay here. I’ll come back.”

You see the stranger holding a gun and entering the loft noiselessly.

He’s a cop. He’s here for you. He’s here for _Reaper_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy, Cop!S:76 is a go. What happens next? Tan dan dan!
> 
> Any comments are welcome. ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter. But excuse me while I post it out of impulse, because it's 8am and I'm heading to bed.
> 
> Let's have some angst up in here.

You’re sweating profusely and nervous as hell. There’s a cop inside the loft and you can’t stop wondering if he’s gonna kill Reaper or not. He has a gun. Then you remind yourself - so do _you_ . But mixed feelings are running through your head right now. You wanted to be given an out of this new life, somehow you hoped for a rescue. Not like this, you think, not with his death. Maybe the cop would just let him live, it wasn’t exactly his job to execute people. Then again you wonder if Reaper wouldn’t react in this situation. You snap out of it when you hear the stranger say _‘Freeze!’_ and you begin to realize this is real, this is happening _right now_. And either you could do something or stand outside panicking about the outcome of the encounter.

You decide to do something about this.

Very quietly, you enter the loft again and reach for the bag that’s on the floor - your bag with everything Reaper gave you until now. You watch the scene before you carefully before grabbing your handgun. Reaper has his hands up high, in an act of surrender to the cop in front of him. He’s calm and collected as if he wasn’t in point range of a gun to his chest.

“Aren’t you a little old to play cops and robbers, Morrison?”

You’re surprised by what Reaper says. He _knows_ this person and has called him by his name. What in the world?

“You’re no robber, Reyes. You’re a goddamn psychopath,” he says back and Reaper laughs mockingly. _Reyes_? This was a very interesting turn of events - was that his real name? You approach the two with extreme care, not wanting to get caught. But you wanted to hear more, so you move extremely slow.

“Can’t say I disagree with you.”

“Well. You sure take to this bad guy thing easily, don't ya?”

“And you sure know how to play boy scout.”

You’re taken by bewilderment when he doesn’t notice you coming. Perhaps he’s too focused on keeping an eye on Reaper. You point the gun to the stranger named Morrison as you set the hammer backwards, allowing you to shoot if necessary.

“I’m s-sorry… please drop your gun,” you hear yourself saying, voice trembling. It wasn’t exactly intimidating, but you were holding the gun pretty tightly.

Reaper smirks knowingly, having noticed you since you entered the place. There’s a tense moment where everything seems to move leisurely and you can’t tell if the guy’s gonna put the gun on the floor or simply try to grab yours. It makes you agitated.

“D-don’t think I won’t shoot y-you. Because… ‘cause I w-will.”

“You heard the niña, Morrison. Wanna take your bets on how well I taught her?”

“She’s just a civilian. What the hell were you thinking?”

“She was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. What can I say, really…”

Morrison grunts and very deliberately crouches to put his revolver on the ground. You can see he knows he’s cornered and has no other option but to surrender. He makes the mistake of turning his back to Reaper and the assassin knocks the other man out with a single blow to the neck. That seems to unload the weight on your back, your shoulders hunch with the unseen pressure. You hand the gun to Reaper and take a few steps back. What now?

“I thought you wanted an out,” he mutters quietly, seemingly more to himself than you.

 _Me too_ , you immediately thinks. But it’s far more complicated than you judged it to be, your heart is the one overruling the deal and calling the shots here rather than your rational side. You recognize this feeling. You’ve felt it before. Although you’re in denial about it, you know what this is about. You’re _falling_ for him. Just like a goddamn fool, because there’s no way psychopaths could ever love someone other than themselves. It was sick and wrong. He had made you do things you’d never consider doing it. He made you _kill_ another human being. He’s taken what he wants and when he wants, assuming confidently that he could mold you to his high expectations.

You simply let yourself become what he wanted you to become. The fact that you’ve let this happened is concerning. Maybe you were going insane. Maybe you actually enjoyed doing what he ordered you to do. Were you really fucked up as he said you were?

“I didn’t want you to die,” you say looking down at your feet, a bit embarrassed. “That’s not how I want things to end.”

“So you do want things to come to an end.” He sounds almost hurt, almost being the key word. His face is neutral as always and you can’t decipher if that was a teasing statement or a real concern of his. Reaper didn’t care. Right?

“I’m still a hostage. This doesn’t change anything.”

“Funny you should say this when I trust you enough to give you a gun.”

“What do you expect me to say?” You ask him, sounding suddenly tired and weary - it wasn’t very fair for him to do this now. “It’s a false sense of trust you’re giving me. Like I actually have some power to decide things for my own.”

He startles you as he pushes the gun to your hand again, pointing the barrel to his forehead.

“You _do_ have the power to decide things for your own. I’m giving you that power right now, c’mon, shoot the gun,” he has a frenzied glint in his eyes, pushing the tip of the revolver further into his head. “C’mon, niña, pull the fucking trigger and put an ending to this.”

“Stop this, I won’t kill for the sake of killing!”

“Oh, you won’t? You already did. You felt the same rush I feel, I know you did, don’t you lie to me.”

“Only because you forced me to do it!”

“Why do you keep lying to yourself like that?” He hissed to you, expression turning to one of anger and bewilderment. “We fucked like crazy animals right next to the body! You were so high on power that night-”

“I was _terrified_! Why do you keep talking as if I’m anything like you?”

“Because you fucking are. You’re exactly like me.”

You open your mouth several times, trying to come up with a suitable answer to that accusation. Nothing comes out of it and you look an ill fitted ventriloquist's dummy, which makes you feel silly. The deadly silence makes you extremely uncomfortable. Your head is spinning and you can hear your heart beating rapidly - was he right? Were you _exactly_ like him? He sees something in you that you can’t possibly come to terms with. That scares you out of your mind.

When he talks again, his voice is low and controlled as he takes the weapon out of your hands.

“Go back to bed. I’m taking care of this.”

“Are you gonna kill him?”

He doesn’t answer your question, instead, he begins to move the body towards the back of the loft. You decide not to push him further. As you go to the bed you two been sharing, you can’t don’t immediately fall asleep - your mind is troubled with confusing thoughts. It gets worse when you start to hear weird grunts of pain echoing through the place. You recognize the voice, it’s the cop. Whatever Reaper is doing to him, sounds like it hurts like hell. You try to muffle the agonizing noises by putting your hands over your ears, but it doesn’t do anything to block them. Instead, it feels like they’re even nearer and it rings your hearing like static.

For a while, all you can do is listen to the apparent torture going on a few meters away from the bed. You force yourself to sleep and it doesn’t come easy - however, you want nothing but to escape from this grim reality. Even if it means having ghastly nightmares about blood and the face of the man you’ve killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut, LMAO. But edge-lord deserved some angst in this chapter. I promise next chapter there will be plenty.
> 
> Any comments are more than welcome. ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling kinda down and this chapter was really hard to write. Eh, I think this is an ok chapter, I've added some tags. Song for this chapter is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09RbGsUkRIc).
> 
> This not beta'd, if you see some mistakes lemme know. Enjoy!

When you wake up, you have a searing headache that makes your whole body tremble. Getting out of bed with extreme caution, you notice Reaper isn’t by your side. _Reyes_. Would you ever get used to calling him by his actual name? It seemed so ill fitting. You search the bathroom cabinet for some painkillers and gulp them down with tap water. The mirror stares back at you dauntingly and, frowning, you notice your awful appearance. Your hair's a mess and you have enormous bags under red shot eyes. A familiar figure appears in the mirror while you’re taming your wild locks into something presentable.

“You look like hell, niña,” Reaper says behind you, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

“Thanks. Had a wonderful night yesterday,” you reply sarcastically, passing through him without ceremony and going to the kitchen. You were not in the mood for any of the bullshit from before, that’s for sure. Somehow, the confusing thoughts had turned into angry ones over the night. A silly infatuation had compromised your judgment. You could’ve been at home right now if it wasn’t for your actions. Now all you’ve had left was guilt up and right.

What an unpleasant morning.

You turn around and find Reaper extremely close to you, invading your personal space like it was nothing. He presses you until your back hits the sink, reaching for your chin and making you look at him. You glance away and try to weakly get out of his grasp. He doesn’t let you.

“Look at me.”

You don’t want to. He’s not having any of it and forces you to look at him.

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” He hisses at you angrily, hand tightening on your jaw. Silence is all you can give him and you’ll be damned if you ever give in easily to him again, a bit of fight still burning in your insides. If he deemed you _difficult_ , then let it be - things had to change one way or another. Acknowledging your defiance, Reaper growls loudly but doesn’t let you go. Instead, he gets closer until you can feel his breath on your face, a minty scent invading your senses. Unwelcomed butterflies tingle in the pit of your stomach, a burning sensation that reminds you how much you were affected by this man. His body flushed to you, hands roaming your hips vaguely, touches pertinent to old lovers.

You two were nothing but.

Reaper tries to pull your sweatpants down and you snap out of it quickly, putting your hands on his and stopping him. He could’ve easily dismissed your demand. He doesn’t. You look up at him with indignation, almost as if crossed an invisible line with those touches.

“Is this how you see me? A sex toy to be played with wherever you want?”

He doesn’t answer at first, eyes lingering at your gaped mouth. Then, he leans into your ear and whispers cruel, heartless words.

“Don’t think you’re not replaceable.”

Every syllable echoes in your mind with vigor - it stings hard. You know, deep down your heart, that it was the absolute truth. The crude reality of everything you’ve lived in the past two weeks dissolves into more anger. Before you can reply, he lets you go like a ragged doll, turning his back to you and heading to the door. You make a move to follow him, but you think better and stop yourself - it’s not gonna do you any good right now. So you take deep breaths, closing your eyes in the process.

What an _unpleasant_ morning.

You hear a grunt of pain and remember there’s someone else in the loft. The cop, you realize, must be in a real bad shape after Reaper’s torture last night. Sighing, you retrieve a small medkit from the bathroom and head to where he’s at. The sight isn’t pretty - he has a black swollen eye, his lips are bleeding, cuts all over his face. It fuels your temper at Reaper even further, this man doesn’t deserve all the violence upon him. In part, it’s all your fault for _saving_ Reaper and that makes a part of you disgusted.

As you start to clean his face, he just looks at you with bored interest, not talking at all. You respect his silence. There’s nothing much to say or at least you think so. You remember the fact that this man knows Reaper. _Reyes_. But you don’t wanna pry like that, even if it’s eating your insides to know. Surprises you when he starts a conversation.

“Why is a girl like you with a guy like him?”

You stop cleaning a particularly dirty spot in his square jaw, looking up to him.

“As he said, I was in a wrong place in a wrong time,” you say quietly, resuming the cleaning carefully.

“You don’t have to stay. Why don’t you run away?”

“He’d find me one way or another and kill me.”

“You could come with me. I’d protect you.”

You look into his eyes again, uncertain, wanting to believe him. You want to untie him, to let him go and run away with him. But you’re too scared of the consequences, too scared of Reaper. You feel like a coward, like an utter fool for trusting him at all.

“No one can protect me from him.”

“Let me try.”

“Nothing you say will make me change my mind.”

That’s not true, however, you’re not willing to let your defenses down to someone you don’t know. If he could protect you, he would’ve been smarter to not come alone yesterday, hoping he could take down Reaper by his own. No, he can’t protect you and he won’t. It’s a fool hope to think so and you won’t take your chances on this guy.

You continue to take care of him, making the best out of what little you have to work with. Aside from a few uncomfortable noises in his throats, he hasn’t said anything further. As his face gets cleaner, you get to notice how handsome he looks under all the blood and dirt, jaw chiseled and very defined. His hair is still a little stained, blonde mixed with dark red, but he’s really something for the sore eyes.  You touch his lower lip with distracted fingers and he glances at you with curiosity in those pretty blue pools. It is soft and pliant under your fingertips, just like you thought they’d look like. You break out of the reverie you’re in when he talks to you again.

“Such a pretty girl all bent to Gabe’s will and power. That’s a pity.”

You blush profusely at those words. Not that those were such a compliment to you, however, it’s like you were caught doing something wrong. Were you _lusting_ after this man?

“I-it’s… it’s not like that.”

“He told me all about it. How you practically begged him to fuck you after you two killed someone.”

“I did not!”

“He’s blinded you in the worst way possible, you’re just a disposable toy to him.”

He’s _shaming_ you. He’s trying to rouse a reaction out of you and it’s working quite well, you can feel a burning sensation in your gut. But not in the way you expected - it’s making you _aroused_. As if being used is something so very enticing, not something fucked up. Why was this even happening? You put the medical supplies aside, standing up in front of him.

“Shut up!”

“You’re a silly girl, what are you? _Falling_ in love with a psycho like him? Is that why you pulled the gun yesterday to my head?”

You slap him without thinking. The sound echoes through the place and it dawns on you - shouldn’t have done that. You’re panting, eyes glinting with emotion and your knees are threatening to fail.

“I think you can do better than that, girl.”

What the fuck did he want? Was he some kind of masochist wanting more pain? You wouldn’t give that to him. You straddled him without thinking, taking him by surprise completely and shutting him up with a tentative kiss. It was a chaste and uncertain kiss, testing the waters as it went, like a wave touching the shore softly. You didn’t know why you did that either. Perhaps you wanted to make Reaper mad, perhaps you wanted to prove the cop wrong. All you know is that he wasn’t responding to it and that makes you afraid you’ve stepped another boundary.

When you cue on leaving his lips, he inclines his head forward and captures your lips with full force in an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue intertwines with yours in a sensual dance, clearly struggling with overpowering each other as the kiss grew hotter and hotter. You can feel him wrestling with the ropes underneath you, attempting to get out of them. Thinking he wants to touch you as much as you want to touch him, makes your insides burn with that thought alone. He groans into your mouth when your hand reaches out his abdomen, pulling up his shirt so you explore his pectoral muscles. He’s deliciously well built, you can feel the divots of his belly tightening as you touch them. You want this man inside you, ravishing you in the filthiest way possible, right _now_.

He whines when you break the kiss and get out of his lap, only to moan as you undress in front of him. You unzip his pants and take out his cock out of his underwear hastily, he’s half-hard - but that’ll change quickly if you have any say in that. You straddle him again and start to stroke his length to full mast, languidly and with purpose. You notice he bites his lip to suppress a moan like someone would hear and find them out. _That’s hot as hell_ , you think for some reason. But you wanna hear that raspy voice moaning obscenities to you.

“I wanna hear you,” you plead to him putting extra effort in your hand, trying to squeeze out of him a loud reaction. He’s still trying to be quiet about it, but when you guide his girth to your wet folds, that gets a loud sigh out of him. As he enters you haltingly, your walls contract around him trying to accommodate the large cock inside you. His cock throbs immediately upon reaching the brim and you moan as your arms embrace his neck. You begin to move up and down, deliberately slow at first, building up a tempo with your hips. You can feel him shallowly thrusting his hips upward, panting on your neck hotly and that makes you more and more aroused. It’s just painful how much you’re all hot and bothered for this man you just met and honestly not fair at all. But when does life was ever fair to you?

“I’m close, Y/N… So _close_ …”

His voice is sultry and welcoming, accompanied by groans of pleasure that made you weak in the knees. You were also close to your orgasm, you could feel in your loins a feeling building up like hot lava. You bring a hand to your clit, rubbing it with reckless abandon as you bounce in Morrison’s lap. He growls into your neck before coming inside you, painting your walls white and warm. You also come to a peak as you feel his semen within your cunt, walls closing into his cock hard. You don’t have time to recover from your climax, a pair of hands clapping behind you startles you to no end.

“Glad our guest could be to your enjoyment, niña. Now, how about some real enjoyment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:o Yeah, Gabe, you tell them!
> 
> Also, I've made a tumblr, come bother me there: https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> P.S.: Any characters in particular you'd like me to add to this story? Just curious about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I BRING MORE ANGST. And a threesome. Although it might not be exactly what you guys expect. :/ Anyways. Song for this chapter is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOmNMQe1nhw).
> 
> Lemme know if there's any mistakes and if you guys think there's some pacing mistakes in this chapter too. Enjoy!

Realization dawns on you slowly - it’s not every day you get caught fucking someone by your favorite psychopath. But then again, when has life has ever given you a break? You start to tremble severely and you’re not quite sure if you can even move. A mix of fear and pleasure haze your brain in the worst way possible, it’s something that shakes your core dauntingly. You’re sure he’s gonna kill you now, you’re so sure of it. You think he’s gonna torture you in painful and terrible methods, just for the kick of it. When he pulls your hair back and stares at you with a sneer in his face, you gasp loudly.

“Aren’t you a little whore, mi cariño?” He says with a tone that masks all discontent and delivers a pure velvety sensation of tenderness despite the harsh words. Reaper forces you out of Morrison’s lap and embraces you quite possessively, nosing your throat while you whine at the sudden loss inside your tight cunt. He pulls a knife at your neck and you stop breathing, eyes fixating on the cop’s face.

“Don’t hurt her, Gabe,” he asks with a hint of desperation in his voice, once again struggling with the ropes that are tieing him to the chair.

“Fuck off. She’s _mine_ and I’ll do what the fuck ever I want to her.”

“She saved your sorry ass last night. Don’t you dare hurt her.”

“And who’s exactly gonna stop me? You’re not in a position to stop me, old man.”

“I’ll tell you what you wanna know. Let her go.”

Reaper pushes the knife a bit further into your neck, threatening to break the skin there and stops. When he retreats the hand with the weapon, you let go of the breath you’ve been holding in. You’re weirdly lightheaded. You wanna collapse somewhere other than his arms, maybe the bed. You wanna be embraced by him. Confused, you hold onto his strong thighs and hope you don’t fall into the ground.

“Who tipped you off I was located here?”

“No one tipped m-”

“I want a fucking name, Jack!”

Morrison grunted pointedly, grimacing and clearly fighting within himself to whether disclose or not the information. Finally, he gives up and his shoulders slump with it, almost whispering the name.

“Frederik Petri. He’s-”

“I know exactly who Petri is. That _hijo de puta_.”

A moment of silence tenses upon them and the only thing they can hear is your heavy panting out of nervousness. As if Gabe suddenly remembered he was embracing you, the man scents your hairline and you go still.

“You reek of sex.”

You’re naked in his arms and vulnerable to whatever he has in mind. You just didn’t expect that he was going to bend you to the nearest chair, grinding his hips into yours with intent. He wasn’t going to do what you thought, was he? Not in front of Morrison… would he?

“Since you’ve been such a _putita_ , I think I want a taste myself.”

You attempt to get up from the chair, but he stops you with a firm grip.

“Nuh-uh. Where do you think you’re going, niña?”

“Not in front of him, please.”

“Getting shy now, are we?”

You’re not getting… _shy_. Not like you haven’t fucked the guy and you’re nude in front of him, no. But it’s like opening yourself to him in a whole different way and it’s way more intimate. Like sharing something you’re not supposed to, something it’s yours and Reaper’s. It pains you that he’s doing that to you. He unzips his fly and rubs himself into your pussy unceremoniously as if he’s not doing that in front of Jack. Gabe’s working himself to full length while trying to penetrate you and you hide your face between your arms.

The moment he stretches you open is a juncture of agony and sweet torment, you don’t know if you should retract from it or push towards it. Morrison’s watching you with pity in his eyes, you can feel it. Gabe sets a torturous pace that leaves you hanging onto the chair with not an ounce of grace.  

Viciously, he forces your face into Jack’s crotch and not so delicately tells you what he wants to do.

“Suck him.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Suck him.”

A stutter of breath comes out of your lips as you look up to Jack anxiously, landing your hands onto his thighs previously to support yourself. Reaper didn’t stop fucking you, if only he increased the rhythm in which he slapped his hips against yours. Shyly but surely you grabbed Jack’s cock and stroked a few times before licking the tip, tasting yourself on it. It was a fucked up situation. _He’s blinded you. Such a pretty girl all bent to Gabe’s will and power._ He was right, he was so right. The line between right and wrong disappeared as if by some kind of magic, but you knew it wasn’t a magic trick - you were letting this happen. Pistoning hips delved into you as you begin to suck Morrison’s girth, your small hands cupping and rubbing what your mouth couldn’t reach. But of course, Gabe wouldn’t be satisfied with that, no. He wanted more of what he was watching.

“Go deeper,” he hissed to you, taking your head and pushing against Jack’s cock to go all the way. You tried to relax around it, forcing your throat to accept the large length that was invading your windpipe - however you end up choking on it, coughing up rather brutally. That seems to rouse a rather pleasing reaction out of Reyes, who twitches insides you several times and growls wantonly; he’s panting very loudly too. As for Jack, he’s trying to muffle any sounds like before, maybe ashamed of the situation like yourself. You feel your body working itself to a second peak despite not wanting to. You begin to sob and salty tears come out of your closed eyes, humming around Jack’s dick.

It’s humiliating, more than everything you’ve ever experienced in your life and you have to endure it because Reaper told you so.

Jack comes first in your mouth quietly, not having much to give but leaving a bitter taste in your tongue as you swallow it. You moan and whine loudly, dropping the man’s dick out of your mouth and feels the orgasm invading your senses in a rush of white pleasure. Your legs give out, but Gabe is holding your hips with extreme force keeping you in place. Reyes stutters once, twice, thrice before coming deep inside you, leaving a mess of hot white semen in your pussy - Jack and his in its trail.

He embraces you once again from behind, locking your arms with his in an almost sweet embrace against his chest. You feel the mixed signs of tenderness and possessiveness all over again, it makes you confused as always.

“Don’t make me punish you again, _mi reina_. Hm?”

You blush at what seems some kind of endearment. It doesn’t quite seem right coming from his mouth or even sincere, but you take it as it is. He takes you to the bathroom and washes your body - you let him do whatever he wants to you. It’s intimate and yielding, you feel soothed after all the abuse your body’s been through even if he’s the one who’s done it. When he puts you in the sofa and turns on the tv, you stare at the ground with bored interest and don’t look up when he calls your name. Like you’ve reached a limit where everything seems bland and uninteresting, a broken toy of sorts. You just need some time to yourself, to mend what’s been crushed inside you.

_He’s just the kind to bring you down._

He’ll manipulate you as he pleases because that’s what psychopaths do. Reaper will never reciprocate your feelings for him, you’re an object to him. _She’s mine_. How dearly you’d wish he had said that in a whole other undertone, but no - he said that like you were an amulet of his. Gabe forces you to look at him for the third time that day and you’ve got no energy to stop him.

“I can’t tell what you’re thinking about.”

You don’t know if it’d be wise to even tell him about it. Your mouth blurts it out before you can even think it though.

“Could you even love me back if I had feelings for you?”

He frowns. He freaking frowns at your statement and you wish you hadn’t said anything at all. Your feelings are now out in the open and there’s nothing you can do to push them back. There’s a slight guilt coiling up into the depths of your soul along with the helplessness that comes with it, eating you up bit by bit. You don’t have the stamina to deny any of these feelings that are taking over you, so you just let them overwhelm your being.

_He’s just the kind to bring you up again._

“Why would you even love a guy like me, niña?”

He’s positively blushing. Just hardly at all, but it’s there - a rush of blood to his cheeks and neck, painting his russet brown skin a terra-cotta tone. It gives you a bit of hope, like an errant droplet disturbing a puddle of water on the ground - arbitrary albeit making its presence upon the environment. Not enough to make you reach out to him in desperation, although there’s nothing more that you want than him to love you back. You can give him an inch, not an entire mile.

“You’ve made me feel things… things I’ve never felt before. You also hurt me like no one has ever hurt me before,” you say in a whisper, scared that if you say it louder it’ll sting even more. He kisses you chastely before his tongue reaches out for the seam of your lips, asking for permission even though he usually takes what he wants from you without any question. You open your mouth and welcome him, you don’t fight for dominance, only accepts his caresses. When he parts from the kiss, you’re reeling with feather touches in your neck. You think it’s strange that he punishes you in such a humiliating way in one hour and treats you with such kindness in another.

 _He can’t possibly love_ , a voice inside you says.

You were never good at listening anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make it as real as possible, but I'm not sure if it's translating well? D: AGH. Lemme know what you guys think.
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> Also, come bother me on tumblr: <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Edit: I see you all dirty sinners reading and not leaving me a comment. :c I'm hurt! lol jk


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geebus, I can't believe I'm updating this fast. Like for real, my Borderlands fanfic was updated every month or so. Maybe not even that, so... It helps I'm unemployed too... haha. There's FLUFF and PLOT on this chapter, TAN DAN DAN. Also, mention of an OC, I might add a tag later.
> 
> Song for this chapter is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQVZL-7ycJk%20target=).
> 
> If you see any mistakes, lemme know, alright? Enjoy, people!

Days pass by and you create a routine of taking care of Jack Morrison while Reyes isn’t home. It’s best if he doesn’t see you near the cop, but he must know what you’re doing. You feed him, tend to his wounds that are healing slowly, talk to him about anything but what you’ve done that particular day. You don’t know if you ever wanna touch that subject again. _Gabriel Reyes_ . You now know the name of the man that haunts your heart day and night. As if that made any difference in how things were between you two. After that afternoon, he stopped touching you. When you hugged him in bed, he shrugged away from you and went to the couch, leaving you all alone in the middle of the night. So it was exceptionally curious when he _invited_ you to his next job, leaving no room to a negative answer.

You two prepared the scene in absolute silence. It was a nice house, isolated - perfect for the type of execution Gabe wanted. You hear the nearing steps of two people getting near the door, just like he said there would be. You have your gun in hand, just in case. He’s gonna apply the shot to the two of them, as usual but you wanna be safe. Going as planned, the two targets now are laying on the plastic wrapping all over the living room. Gabriel shoots them twice, once in the head and another in the chest, making a mess of blood and innards around the bodies. Such was the power of his shotguns at short range, you were forced to think he liked the messy way they fucked up the kills.

You casually look over the corpse and see the woman spasming in a strange way. Out of impulse, you draw your gun and shoot twice at her, gasping loudly.

“ _Dios mio_ , niña, what the fuck was that?” Gabe asked, jumping at the loud and sudden noise.

“S-she moved!” You exclaim back and point the gun again at the woman for good measure, afraid she might move again. Realizing what was really going on, the man in front of you chuckled, bringing the back of his hand to his face.

“You wanna scare me to death, Y/N? That’s just a postmortem spasm.”

“Oh.”

You giggle uncontrollably and hold your sides. How silly of you to think that woman was still _alive_ with a round of shotguns in her head and chest. How silly of you to even shoot at her without thinking twice - as if it came naturally to you, putting down someone for good. Oh. _Oh_. Fucking hell, that really came naturally to you, didn’t it?

“I don’t feel so good,” you say with the sudden sensation of wanting to throw up, your stomach not agreeing with you right now. You put your hand over your mouth and heaved forward.

“Oh, no, niña, please don’t throw up here,” he pleads to you, running to your side and massaging your back. “I know I’m gonna sound like an asshole, but you can’t contaminate the bodies or the house.”

“Aren’t you a _considerate_ asshole…”

He rummages into the bag he’s brought with him, leaving his shotguns at the sofa. The killer finds a paper bag inside and hands you the sack.

“Here, throw up into this.”

Your stomach contracts so violently you don’t know how you’ve held in for so long. The foul smelling liquid invades your senses and you felt the acid contaminating your throat, disgusting and repulsive. He soothes you through it, making circles with his fingers on your back and it’s the most he’s touched you since the incident. You could’ve enjoyed the situation more if you weren’t putting your insides out.

When you seem to calm down, he takes the bag out of your hands and goes into the house. He comes back after a while empty handed and starts to clean the scene, not asking for any of your help. You appreciate it, you don’t think you can do anything besides breathing in and out right now. You’re still feeling nauseated and nothing shakes you out of it. The disposal of the bodies doesn’t go any better, it makes you wanna puke again and he lets you puke outside of the car, nearby the trees. By the time you two make home, you have a fever running and you’re weak, body hurting.

“What’s going on with you, niña?”

“The hell if I know…”

You’re brushing your teeth and he’s looking you in the mirror, a worried look in his face. It’s alien, like it has no place being there and you like it, feel like you could get used to it. You rinse your mouth and turn around to him.

“Are you really that worried about lil’ old me?”

He glints his eyes towards you and drops the worried expression quite hastily, replacing it with one of distaste.

“Get your ass to bed.”

“Is that an _order_ … _Sir_?”

Gabe quirks an eyebrow at the name calling, more amused than surprised really, changing his entire demeanor in a second. He emits a dangerous aura, one that is not to be messed with, but you like to play with fire - you’re with him after all, chose to stick around. Despite feeling sick, you have an itch that needs scratching - why the hell are you feeling so horny all of a sudden anyway? Tonight was a weird night. You once read that orgasms would help increase your immunity if you were sick, but you thought the website was joking. Maybe the website was right and your body was seeking some help with that. Well, what the hell, who knew. All you did know was that you wanted Gabriel and you wanted him now.

“Problem is, I don’t know if I’m good at following orders, _sir_.”

“Oh, really?”

He has his strong arms crossed in a way that makes your mouth water, the muscles showing through the texture of the shirt he’s wearing quite nicely. God, how you desire this man. He’s so fucking mesmerizing. You lose yourself while watching the features of his body: his perfectly defined abdomen, his thick and long thighs always enveloped in those sinful black leather pants he loved, which led to his crotch and the bulge that made your sex ache - it reminded you of the stretch that made you feel so whole and full, his cock was a gift from the Gods.

“See something you like, cariño?” He asked lewdness stamped in his voice, a low growl in his throat right afterward when you whined in response. Gabriel pins you to the nearest wall, hips locked into yours and you can feel his bulge even though he’s not hard - _yet_ , you think hopefully. “You’re playing with fire, did you know that?”

“Had to, you haven’t dared to touch me in a while.”

“You drive me crazy, niña,” he says in your ear, nibbling it sensually as his hand trails a devious path from your waist to your ass. “I thought you didn’t want me to touch you anymore.”

“Since when you listen to what I want?”

“You’re painting me to be quite the prick here.”

“You are.”

“Maybe I wanna listen to what you want now,” he says quietly, grinding against you in a desperate way, making you moan against his chest.

“Will you let me contact my family to let them know I’m alive?”

He stops his hips for a moment, only to start licking your neck lasciviously. His breathing tickles the flushed skin of your nape and it gives you the most delicious goosebumps. You give him a few moments to answer what you need to know, but eventually, he replies with uncertainty.

“You won’t run away.”

It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t an affirmation. It was a doubt clouding his mind about you. You realize his unusual fragility and tangle your arms around his midsection, in a way that’s comforting. You’re in too deep. You also incriminated yourself too much - you _like_ doing what you’re doing with Reaper and you _like_ living with Gabriel Reyes. As much as you feel bad for the cop Jack Morrison, you’re not coming back, not anymore.

“I won’t run away.”

Gabriel rolls his hips against yours again intently, a precise moan rolling out of your lips; his cock is starting to get hard through his pants and you’re starting to get wet too. This is all too sweet and tender, but there’s a twist that needs untwisting within you and he’s the one to do it. _You’re exactly like me_. You were exactly like him, dark and unsettling, gnarled on the inside with a bit of lunacy. This was no coincidence, you two were meant to be partners, complementing each other’s madness in the most haunting ways - partners in crime, partners in love, partners in everything.

“Be mine, _corazón_ …” He whispers breathily clearly affected by your body pressed to his if his erection has anything to say about this. You’re delirious by his choice of wording, melting against him and praying that this better not be a feverish dream of yours. “Be mine and only _mine_.”

“I a-am… I already am,” you reply and seek out his face, your hands cradling his face with resolving. His answer is an open-mouthed kiss full of passion and desire, tongues meeting but not fighting; instead mingling pleasurably, not worrying if the kiss was ever to end. He’s quickly undressing you, taking his time to unzip your pants while caressing your sides. He is being nothing but gentle with you - you want him to be the complete opposite of it.

“I’m not gonna break if you go rougher on me.”

He pins your hands above your head as you say that, strong and sharply, implying that you stay still when you squirm under his grasp. You step out of your clothing when he asks you to and you obey completely when he pats your thighs, ordering you to open your legs. He rips your underwear in an act of pure animalistic indulgence, your moans mirroring his in a perfect symphony of delightful sounds. He was strong like that, to the point of destroying your panties with his bare hands and you think that was hot as fuck. Gabriel brings that ripped fabric to his nose, scenting you deeply before discarding it to the side and staring at you hungrily.

He wanted you as much as you wanted him.

Gabriel unbuckled his belt and let it slides through the loopholes until it clicked onto the linoleum floor. Next, he unbuttoned his leather onyx pants in an erratic pace and slided them to his ankles in a swift motion with his boxers. He was hard and at full mast, his uncut cock glistening in the weak light of the bathroom just enough so you could see it leaking. The tip of his girth touches your belly and you rotate your hips towards it, trying to pull your legs up. Gabe helps you up into the wall, gliding his dick into your mound shallowly and you moan at the slight contact. He hasn’t entered you yet and you feel your insides slicking and dripping wet; your core is shaken like a hurricane has left you shattered.

“I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t feel your legs, ‘til you can’t remember your own name…” Gabriel groans into your ear as he starts to penetrate you, slowly but surely and you can feel that delicious stretch invading your pussy. With a breath down your neck and a chill down your spine, he starts to move within you and it drives you insane with want - it’s gradual and paced, but it’s so, _so good_. The heels of your feet dig deeper into the cheeks of his ass, urging him to go deeper, faster and he complies; Reyes is all but at your spell right now.

“ _Te quiero, mi reina._ ” Deep thrust. “ _Te necesito._ ” Another deep thrust. “Please, stay with me, _cariño…_ ”

You moan wantonly in response, craving nothing more than that and needing to say that out loud but the desire is hazing your mind too much. Your peak is close and you haven’t even touched yourself, you’re gonna come from this alone and it doesn’t matter. When his pacing becomes too erratic, you know he’s close to coming too and you lose yourself in a devious pleasure as well. You might as well be screaming his name, you don’t know - everything’s consuming your body in a wave of heat.

“Say my name again,” he orders. You obey pliantly.

“G-Gabe, please, please! Gabe!”

Your orgasm explodes within you as he comes insides you, perfect synchrony within bodies being achieved in that very moment - a mess of white fluids connecting and mixing in themselves. You’re trembling so much and tears threaten to come down from the corner of your eyes, but it feels like you’ve descended from heaven in a white puffy cloud. No guilt or regret crosses your mind and nothing can bring you down from this state of pure happiness you’re feeling.

He carries you to the shower and you two bath in a compliant silence, just staring at each other’s eyes. When he puts you to bed and you nuzzle into his shoulder, all you can feel is unaltered bliss to be in his arms. Maybe he _can_ love you and he _will_ eventually love you back. If anything, he’s starting to love you back in his own twisted way and that’s ok - you’ll learn to accept it too.

\--x--

You’re waiting for Jack’s meal to be ready, a simple microwave lasagna, nothing too spiffy. Reyes is out doing some of his recon work and will be back later, as usual, you have time to do your daily routine with the cop. You set it aside when it’s ready as you get a fork and a napkin, heading to the back of the loft where Morrison’s tied up. You feel a pang of guilt that lasts for a second before you remember last night and Gabriel’s words rolling out beautifully of that sinful mouth of his; everything’s alright then, even if the police officer has to suffer for it. He hears you approaching and looks up with sad eyes, but appreciative of the food in your hands.

“Lasagna, eh?”

“Sorry, ran out of that Penne Pasta you liked so much. Gabe is gonna buy more soon, I think.”

He snorts at you.

“Oh, he’s _Gabe_ now, isn’t he? I see.”

You blush lavishly and try to hide it with one hand over your face. You didn’t exactly notice how you called the man _Gabe_ instead of Reyes or Reaper - even Gabriel would’ve been probably a better pick. Gabe meant an intimacy you two didn’t share until last night, when he asked you to call him by his name - and it flowed through your mouth naturally, like you’ve always called him by that.

“It just slipped. I always hear you calling him Gabe.”

“Oh, but I’ve known him for more than fifteen years.”

“Fifteen years? Sorry, I just… Hm, are you hungry? I didn’t mean to call him by-”

“I heard you two going at it last night. Quite entertaining.”

That was just _embarrassing_. It wasn’t like you hadn’t had sex with this man before or in front of him, it wasn’t that. But the fact that he heard something so visceral between you and Gabriel, you didn’t even think about it at the time - how could you when all you could wrap your mind was the dark skinned man?

“You weren’t supposed to hear that, I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. As I said, it _was_ quite entertaining. But I can’t quite believe you’re still all wrapped around his finger.”

“He likes me. In his own way… not in a conventional way, but he does.”

You glance at him, uncertain and Jack appears to be furious. He seems to certainly have something to say about this, blue eyes precise and cutting into yours.

“Oh, you haven’t the slightest idea who Gabe is, girl. He isn’t capable of loving anyone. The last partner he had is seven feet underground, long dead and forgotten,” Jack snickers, shoulders hunching with an unseen weight, _mocking_ you. “If you were any smart, you’d be long gone.”

The statement slaps you hard and briskly, bringing out all sorts of questions into your mind. Last partner? Dead? Gabriel isn’t probably gonna tell you more about this, but Jack Morrison could.

“Jack. Tell me more about this… _Partner._ ”

“Why should I? You’re probably gonna find even more reasoning to love that psychopath.”

“I need to know.”

“All you need to know is that Loma Martinez was Gabriel’s wife and she’s dead now. It’s all his fault and he doesn’t even feel sorry for it.”

You experience as if your world is falling down and there’s no one to catch you, to break down your fall. You feel nauseated again and there’s no way you can make it to the bathroom, so you drop down to your knees and regurgitate heavily into the industrial metal ground. When you get up again, there’s the pity in his eyes again that are quite recurrent and you don’t like them - makes you feel small. You apologize and get the cleaning supplies in the kitchen closet to start to disinfect the vomit. You’re still nauseated, but you can hold your own now.

“I know Gabriel can be quite charming, but he’s not the man you think he is.”

“Don’t you think I know what he’s capable of?”

“If you do, then you’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m perfectly fine with what he is.”

“Yeah, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Watch it.”

“Or what?”

You turn to him with angry eyes and you realize he’s _amused_ with your exasperated posture. He’s perfectly relaxed with a foolish smile on his stupid face, mocking you again with his boy scout grin. You slap him with full force and you hear an _‘oof’_. Feeling extremely satisfied with yourself, you pick up the lasagna you left at the nearby table and start feeding him. The cheese, strangely, has a foul scent and you twist your nose at it.

“Does this taste strange to you?”

“No,” he replies after munching a bite out of the food you give him. “Are you food poisoning me, girl?”

“I’m not… I… this is smelling strange to me. It doesn’t smell good. It smells bad.”

“It smells like a normal lasagna to me.”

 _Oh God_ . You were gonna throw up again. Why was this even happening? This time, you had time, supposedly, to get to the bathroom. Leaving the plastic container behind, you ran to the toilet and got there in time. _Jesus Christ_ . Your stomach was churning its innards from inside out is what it seemed, it was _bad_. You weren’t touching that lasagna again without something covering your nose, no, sir. There was a mask in your bag that you could use, one of those surgical medical masks that you used while cleaning the scenes with Gabriel. That would do.

“Are you sick, Y/N?”

“I don’t know.”

He grimaced at your mask, maybe it made you look too strange. Maybe you should take it-

“Are you pregnant?”

You tilt your head to the side, not completely understanding the question at first. Then it dawns on you and you panic.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that unprotected sex, what did you expect Reader? >:o That's how babies are born!
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape/Non-con in this chapter. If you're triggered, don't read this chapter.
> 
> Ok, to start with, I’m not even american - so I have no idea how the american army works or even any army to begin with. This is just gonna mention very little of what Gabriel’s background is supposed to be, because I don’t wanna go very deep and make a fool out of myself. :C Sorry about that if it disappoints ya’ll. 
> 
> No songs for this chapter, I kinda just listened to my entire Fanfic Inspiration playlist. If you find any mistakes, lemme know. Enjoy!

Five days had passed and you haven’t said a thing to Gabriel. You were so, _so_ , _so unbelievably_ _fucked_. If Jack’s assumption was right, that you were indeed pregnant, it was a foul turn of events. Entwined around a comforter in the sofa, you were rocking back and forward, nervous out of your mind. To be honest, your period was never too precise, it was late a few days but nothing too _serious_. Was it? Just… three days, that was it. That wasn’t a reason to freak out, nature wasn’t meticulous with you. Then again, you were always nauseated, especially in the mornings.

It was specifically hard to stay around Gabriel, who was being touchy to the extreme - one because you were keeping a “secret” from him and two… well, you were keeping another secret from him. Jack had told you about his _wife_ and that she died, you were dying to ask Reyes about that but you couldn’t. You were unreasonably jealous of someone who was dead, however, that wasn’t the first concern on your mind - Morrison told you she died _because_ of Gabriel and that he felt no remorse whatsoever. What the hell even happened?

You decide to confront him when he came back today. About his wife, not your pregnancy. Because reasons.

“Do you have a fever?” Comes a voice from behind you, making you freeze in place like you’ve done something wrong and slowly looking up to see Gabriel. He was watching you warily, an eyebrow quirked. You don’t understand the question. “It’s not that cold, you know.”

“Ah. Well… maybe.”

“Maybe I should’ve picked a NyQuil on my way home…”

“A-ah, you don’t need to worry, it’s probably nothing, really.”

“You’ve been feeling nauseated a lot lately and feverish almost every day in the evening. How in the hell is that nothing, Y/N?”

“Actually, can we talk?” You ask nervously, getting up from the couch and grabbing his hand. “Not here though.”

You two head outside to where the car is parked, Gabriel leans over into the driver’s door and pulls out a Marlboro pack off his back pocket. You get distracted by him lighting up a cigarette and watches as the tip of it lights up like a smoky cherry. You’ve seen him smoke once after you’ve arrived here, but never near you.

“So?”

“Ah… Hm. I wanted to… I wanted to ask you…”

“Is something _distracting_ you, niña?”

Yes. Yes, the smoking was distracting as fuck. It was sensual in a way you didn’t expect. Smoking was a nasty habit and it was unhealthy. Smoking was bad for you. But Gabriel made it seem like a godsend habit and sexy like the devil. You shrug, squirming in place under his scrutinizing glance and you continue talking.

“Jack said…”

“Jack said, huh? You two are friends now?”

You snorted loudly, quite annoyed by being interrupted again.

“Is that your idea of friendship?”

“Had worse situations in the war.”

That peaked your interest. War? Was he a soldier back in the day? He didn’t seem that old so it had to be quite recent. You thought it was quite fitting, seeing that he knew so much about guns. Also, he was fit as fuck, built like an actual soldier - so he had that going on for him.

“Like what?”

He removed the cigarette from his red lips and blew the smoke out in the air carefully as if it was the aftermath of a death’s kiss he was trying to elude. With a serious look in with brown deep eyes, he watched the mist disappear into the thin air of the night.

“Like killing your wife after discovering she was a spy for an enemy country.”

You try not to look shocked, but it’s a feature you can’t quite pull out at the moment - your mouth is open widely and you reach his arm with your hand. He glances down at your small fingers grasping his forearm, his reaction at first being retracting but settling down. Gabriel sighs and puts the cigarette between his lips, pulling you into an embrace.

“I know Jack thinks I did it out of cruelty. Loma was his friend too. I didn’t have a choice, she gave me choice,” he says quietly, smoke still in his mouth hanging out just barely. “That’s why I left the army.”

You lean towards his chest and puts your ear against his pectoral muscle, listening to his heartbeat closely. It starts to pick up as soon as you trail your hand over his abdomen, but just slightly.

“We can’t keep Jack forever like that,” you whisper into the warm fabric of his black shirt, the word _we_ rolling out of your tongue in such an effortless way; almost as if you’ve always been together. Feels _intimate_ . Feels _right_.

“Yeah, we can’t. I’ll find a way to make things right.”

Satisfied with his answer, you nuzzle closer to him. Gabriel continued to smoke his cigarette while still embracing you, his thorax expanding and contracting every time he inhaled the puff from tobacco cylinder. You were reminded suddenly that you weren’t supposed to be near that thing if you really ought to be pregnant.

 _Pregnant_.

The word stung in your brain, reverberating like a plague finding its way through a bloodstream. How could you ever tell Gabriel? How could you even find out if it was true before even considering telling him the truth? You couldn’t buy a pregnancy test, you didn’t have access to money or a drugstore. Maybe you could convince him to let you buy some things at the city. Would that be too much of a leap of faith? Perhaps.

“I… uh… could I maybe go to a drugstore to buy some things?”

“I can pick them up for you. What do you need?”

“Women… women things, you know. It’s embarrassing. Let me do it.”

“Niña, I’m not a teenager. I know what a tampon is, just tell me.”

Fuck. He wasn’t gonna let you do it. You had to tell him. He was gonna find out sooner or later and he better not find out by… _Jack_. That thought alone terrified you. He didn’t say anything so far, but what if he did eventually? You had dismissed him, told him there was no way you were pregnant. However, he saw the fear in your eyes and the way your whole demeanor changed after he asked you the fatidical question. What if you had a miscarriage anyway? Then all of this stress would’ve been for nothing at all.

“You seem worried. Tell me what it is.”

You bite your lip, nervous. You just wanna melt into his chest and disappear whilst being hugged by those robust and firm arms. You don’t wanna deal with reality. Reality ought to suck a nut right now.

“I need to tell you something. It’s important and… I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you, _conejito_?”

Sighing loudly, you realize he’s putting off his cigarette and exhaling the last cloud of smoke out of his mouth. Its smell is pungent, cutting through the air and involving you two in a musky scent. Everything was at risk here, because you didn’t know how a man like Gabriel would react to news of this sort.

“Gabriel, I’m-”

“Get in the car.”

“What?” You ask, absolutely confused by his interruption, glancing over to the sides and yelping when he practically threw you inside the car and locked the doors. “Gabriel!”

You’re punching the window and your voice is muffled by the glass, he’s heading to the loft again leaving you alone. What in the earth was going on? You try unlocking the door but it’s locked from the outside by some sort of alarm. This was not looking good. What had Reyes seen that made him lock you in the freaking car like this? You even your breath for a moment and attempt to listen to what’s happening outside, anxious. There’s gunshots. _Gunshots_. Panic invades your senses and you go on full alert, cursing at yourself for not carrying your gun at all times.

You were defenseless.

You hear someone approach the car with a baseball bat and you stare at the large man with huge plated eyes. He’s gonna _break in_. He bashes into the window once, twice and thrice - shards of the windowpane go everywhere and you close your eyelids instinctively. The bulky man pulls you from inside the car as you thrash against his grip, but it’s no use, he’s stronger than you.

“You, pretty thing, are coming with me.”

He threw you in the back of a truck just as Gabriel stepped out of the loft, panting hard. You two locked eyes immediately and you cried for help that never came. You could see him dematerializing into somewhere, however, the vehicle was at full speed already. Someone punched you with a mean hook and you fainted into the truck bed.

\--x--

When you come to your senses, the first thing you notice is the stench invading your nostrils at full strength. You cough up and the second thing you acknowledge is that your hands are tied behind your back. You begin to remember what happened, having the vague memory of a desperate looking Gabriel staring at you. God, Gabriel. You wish he was here right now. It was cold, so cold. You needed his tight embrace to keep you warm, needed him to keep you safe. Nothing but a fool’s hope at this point, who knew when would help come for you?

A door opens and it blemishes the dark tiles in a white, industrial light. You squint your eyes for a second, adjusting to the new illumination. Soon, the lamps are turned on and it burns your retina slightly, giving you little time to welcome the eerily glow. In front of you stands two men dressed in tank tops and cargo pants, accompanied by military boots. They looked very serious in their attire, but they were smirking at you as if you were the joke of the moment.

“Look at this _schlampe_ , Reyes is fucking her.”

“Definitely fucking her, look at those cock sucking lips of hers. I’d be fucking her too.”

You wrinkle your nose at those petty insults in those heavy accents. You didn’t know what language he had just called you a _whore_ , but the meaning definitely didn’t stay out of your reach.

“Maybe the boss will let us have a few rounds with her if you know what I mean.”

“Why not go at it right now? No one’s looking.”

Oh no. Oh, _no_. You back up to the wall behind you as panic floods your nervous system in a desperate attempt to escape. They chuckle at you, darkly, approaching your figure in a menacing way. The taller one goes on all fours, crawling to you like a predator to its vulnerable prey. When he touches your legs, you start kicking at him and the other one comes to hold your body still. You can’t believe this is happening to you.

“You reckon she’s the crying type, Addler?” The bulky smaller one asks, licking a stripe out of your neck and making you completely disgusted.

“I think she is, she’s gonna _wail_ . Aren’t you gonna wail for me, _schlampe_? Oy, Kyler, hold her still.”

You put on your strongest face, refusing to give into what they wanted you to do. That resolve dissolves into nothing when _Addler_ starts ripping your clothes open, having little regard to every piece now destroyed on the floor. Which only seemed to fuel the man’s lust even further, if the groans that echoed the room served any purpose. You can’t look, you won’t look. As he enters you with no lubrication whatsoever, it _hurts_ \- it _hurts_ so much it feels like you’re being torn apart by the criminal’s girth. You scream and you yell and you _wail_ , hoping to God that someone would save you from this devious torment inflicted upon you. You start sobbing uncontrollably, crying as you still resisted the treatment you were being given. They switch places and when one of them gets too close, you bite one of Kyler’s fingers with extreme brutality making the man keen with pain.

“She _fucking bit me_! The bitch bit me!”

“Addler, Kyler, what the fuck are you two idiots doing in there? Get over here already,” came a voice from the breach on the door.

The two look at each other entirely unsatisfied, dirty frowns on their faces. They put on their pants and glance over to you, half-naked on the floor. Addler kicks you in the stomach several times before retouching his hair and leaving the room with his partner. You’re out of breath, feeling severe pain in your ribs and you can’t shake the feeling of utter desperation in your gut. You’ve been raped and abused. At least the short guy had a not so kind reminder of you to pass by, the cut seemed very deep and abrasive. You could still feel the coppery taste in your mouth. It tasted bad, like swallowing metal scraps. You curled into a fetus position in the corner, still sobbing and crying nonstop.

Hours or minutes passes by, you don’t quite know, the agony and misery make you lose track of time. The door opens for a third time, revealing two figures once again inside the room. You start to beg for them to not touch you, almost swarming up the wall with your hands. A dark figure approaches you and you yell a _‘No, please!’_ with all the force you can muster. He touches you and it burns with the intensity of one thousand suns, but the caress is soon soothing, making circles on your neck.

“Niña, _cálmate_ , it’s me. It’s Gabe.”

Your voice is hoarse, but you can’t stop yourself from the litany of repeating his name over and over again like a prayer. He _found_ you. Your Gabriel _found_ you. Never were you so glad to see the latino in front of you, arms encircling his neck in a forlorn manner like you haven’t seen him in ages. You groan out of pain, but it’s so worth feeling his warmth invade your senses like a pacifying wave.

“I got you, mi reina, I got you.”

Feeling completely safe, you feel the edges of mind darkening upon you and your body goes pliant into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough patch, Reader, rough patch. :/ But I promise things will start to get better from now on!
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lil' surprise for ya'll. There's a bit of content on Gabriel's PoV, before he rescues Reader. Also, how in the hell nobody asked if Jack could be the baby's father? I'm intrigued. lol Anyway, no particular song for this chapter.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, lemme know in the comments. Hope you guys enjoy!

**_Gabriel’s POV_ **

The man watches Y/N slowly disappear into the distance, cursing at himself immensely for letting this happen. It wasn’t like him to allow things like this to occur and his mind was working furiously for a solution. Gabriel searches the bodies now all over the loft and finds a handful of information on who might’ve taken his partner. Those were Petri’s men, they definitely had a very distinct tattoo. _Petri_. The same man who tipped off Jack about the loft's location, the same man who was about to be very dead. He was gonna pay for taking _her_ , but Gabriel needed to act sooner rather than later.

“I need your help.”

“Oh, so now you ask for help, you asshole?” Jack spits back, an angry frown upon his face.

“Look, I know your boy scout senses are tingling to get on this one. They took Y/N.”

Morrison goes from angry to confused to concerned and to angry again.

“How the fuck did you let that happen?”

“How about you ask how I killed fifteen men in here?”

“That’s easy for you,” he scoffs, turning his head to the side and spitting into the ground. “I wanna know how you’re so goddamn stupid you’ve let your girl outta your sight.”

“Are you gonna help me or not, cabrón?”

“Kinda… tied up in something at the moment. Can’t really help ya.”

Gabriel glares at Jack for the joke, he didn’t have time for this shit - but he was the one person who could help him right now. So he relented and controlled himself, moving to untie the cop. Jack got up, cracked his neck and moved his fingers and arms dexterously. Then, he punched Gabriel with a mean right hook that made the ex-soldier stumble a few steps back. Quite an impressive feature actually, considering the latino was a bulky 6'1" and a powerhouse. But Jack had been a soldier too, he knew exactly how to knock a man down.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages. Feels fucking great,” he says, a smirk creeping up his expression.

“Did you get all out of your fucking system? Can we get moving?”

“I never said I’d help you.”

“Petri men have Y/N and you’re gonna deny me your help? Fine, just fuck off. Walk to the city if you so damn well please, old man.”

“I’m not leaving without having you arrested first. Maybe that’d put some goddamn reasoning into that girl’s mind, instead of hanging with a psycho like you.”

Gabriel chuckles softly, his body disintegrating into a dark black smoke and reappearing behind Jack. Tendrils of onyx fume are entangling themselves into Jack’s arms, holding him firmly in place while the assassin leans over to his ear.

“I’d like to see you try. You think I couldn’t have killed you that night? You could’ve shot me and I would disappear into thin air, Jack.”

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“Let’s say the army was more than happy to experiment with one of their best soldiers.”

Jack tried to struggle out of Gabriel’s grip, but he was pretty persistent in his smoke prison. Why would Gabriel keep him alive after all this time? That made no sense, to be honest, it was a complete mystery to him. Also, he wasn’t hesitant about rescuing Y/N, he was just reluctant to work with the latino. Jack wasn’t supposed to help a criminal, but it was his duty to save an innocent like the girl - even if she made the foolish mistake of trusting Gabriel. She was just too much of a sweet girl to stay with the killer, he was sure she deserved better.

“You know you don’t deserve her.”

“And who does? You?” Reyes asks, letting go of the police officer not so gently. Morrison scoffs, turning around, crossing his arms and opening the stance of his legs slightly. They were having a staring contest, defiance in their eyes locked into each other like eagles.

“You don’t think I know how you look at her?”

“Didn’t take you for the jealous type, Gabe.”

“You think you’re so smart, sweet talking your way with her. She’s _mine_.”

“She’s not a fucking object you can just toss around however you like!”

Gabriel charges the other man savagely, grabbing him by his coat and pulling him real close.

“I’m this close to being done with you. Give me a reason to not smash your brains into the wall.”

The cop laughs heartily, enjoying the other man’s reaction - he enjoyed raising the anger within Gabriel’s heart. Just for kicks. Because he was petty like that.

“For starters, your woman might have a word or two about that. She’d be mighty mad if something happened to her kid’s father.”

Gabriel shakes his head confusedly, eyebrows furrowed. _Father_? Did he hear that right? Reyes panics and it comes to his mind that he had unprotected sex one too many times with the girl. Jack also had sex with her, which fucked things even more exponentially. He lets go of Jack’s coat, inserting some space between them.

“Oh, that’s _adorable_. Didn't you know she’s pregnant? You’re an idiot.”

He had noticed it first and that only stirred more annoyance within the latino. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore, he had to rescue her, to hear from her mouth and her mouth only that she was pregnant. He needed to know who the child’s father was and that would be resolved by simply taking a test on how many weeks she was along. That would settle things.

“Just… shut up already. Every minute we’re wasting here she could be getting hurt. You know where Petri could’ve taken her?”

“I have a slight idea, yeah. But I have some conditions first.”

“And what would your Majesty like?”

“I will help you if you agree to be a police informant. An official one. I’ll let you do your own thing you help me with crucial information.”

“And how would I even get that… _information_?”

“C’mon, Gabe, I know you do your recon job like the pro you are. You have dirty secrets on everyone.”

Gabriel groans and takes the black beanie off his head. He mumbles an agreement with some reserve, thinking how he could manipulate the cop later. He was very touchy with his recon job, but everything for the _niña_ \- for now at least.

“Let’s go.”

\--x--

Jack and he bust the place pretty easily. Petri’s a dumb mafia boss that thinks that quantity is quality, not even training his men properly to be a menace. For two ex-soldiers trained to kill, it’s nothing compared to real war and they worked very well together. After all, they’ve been partners in the past despite all bitterness between the two. Gabriel approaches a corner with his shotguns and listens into a conversation two mobs are having, something about a _schlampe_ or whatever that is.

“She’s a feisty one, I like her.”

“Don’t talk about that schlampe, she almost bit my finger off like a goddamn carrot!”

That’s his girl.

“Oh, but that sweet little cunt, let me tell you, so _tight_.”

They raped his girl. His precious and beautiful girl. Gabriel took a long breath, he had to calm himself down to not shoot those monsters in the head - oh, _no_ , he had a _special plan_ for them. They would pay dearly for that. Except Jack was faster and went onto shooting one of them in the legs, making him drop to his knees. The filthy man made a keen noise, blood staining his washed black pants. At least it was the man with the bitten finger, the one who seemingly didn’t touch your girl; Jack was seething, furious.

“Where’s the girl?” Jack asked the other one, pushing him to a wall and choking him with one arm.

“On the end of the corridor, the door on the left! Please don’t kill me.”

“My friend here will do worse with you. By the end of it, you’ll want to be dead.”

With that, he punched the man unconscious. Jack knew him well enough, Gabriel thought. As they reached the appointed room, Gabriel saw a small and vulnerable figure curled up in the corner. She was partially naked, had nasty bruises forming on her ribs and had disheveled hair. The latino man was taken by a sudden feeling of possessiveness and desire to protect her, she was hurt and needed him. Reyes takes a few steps closer, wanting to touch and soothe her, but she’s so scared of him. Ignoring her desperate mumbling, Gabriel caresses her neck, drawing imaginary circles on the skin there.

“Niña, cálmate , it’s me. It’s Gabe.”

She jumps on Gabriel and he makes a little _‘oof’_ , but he returns the embrace careful not to hurt her further.

“I got you, mi reina, I got you.”

 

**_Reader’s POV_ **

You slowly open your eyes, regarding the surroundings around you. Everything’s annoyingly white but toned down on behalf of the lights off. You recognize the environment as a hospital room, the smell is clean and sterile - strangely, that calms you down. Your body hurts and it’s a burning feeling that starts from your neck and goes down to your belly. You wonder what happened to the baby, if you were still pregnant. You glance to the side and sees a hand on top of yours, it’s Gabriel’s hand and its owner sleeps deeply beside your bed. Feeling extremely selfish, you make a move to wake him up; you need his assurance, you need him in this bed with you. He wakes up sluggishly, looking confused for a brief moment before opening a big smile.

“You had me scared out of my mind, niña.”

“Come lay down with me.”

He does. His muscular arms encase your sore body in a nest of warmth and you can’t help but nuzzle into his chest fondly.

“Doc says we’re lucky you didn’t miscarriage. I told her I agree.”

You look up startled, he had found out and you weren’t the one who told him. _Fucking hell_.

“I made a deal with Jack. Called your mom too, she was here earlier.”

“You did?”

He didn’t cease to amaze you, giving you inch by inch - you two started on the wrong foot, but everything was falling into place. You’d be ok, as long as you had Gabriel by your side. You _loved_ him so much it hurt.

“She threatened to kill me if I hurt you. She said she has some contacts in the _hood_.”

“Oh, my God, mom.”

“Yup. Your poor mama thinks she has better contacts than me.”

“Oh, my God, Gabriel, stop it.”

You chuckle and stop immediately because it makes your ribs ache. The next thing that comes out of Gabriel’s mouth is toned by guilt.

“I was an idiot.”

“More than once, if I remember correctly.”

“No, I mean it. Everything. It was my fault.”

You hum throatily, one of your fingers poking at where Gabriel’s heart is underneath the fabric of his clothing and skin.

“Maybe. But you made it right, so that’s what matters.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, kissing the top of your head and you purr in response, actually liking this affectionate Gabriel a lot. After all you’ve been through, it was a given. There are a few moments of silence, the only thing you can hear is the beeping sound of the machine next to the bed. He breaks the silence once again and the thing that pops out of his mouth leaves you astonished.

“I might not be the child’s father.”

You open your mouth more than once trying to come up with a suitable answer. It doesn’t seem plausible until you remember that you did sleep with Jack. Life did have a habit of coming back to bite you in the ass lately and this was no exception. You curled into yourself as much as the position you were in allowed, feeling extremely guilty.

“I won’t hold anything against you if I’m not. It’s just that… I really wish you hadn’t slept with Jack.”

Those words pained you in a way you didn’t expect. Of course, it was jealousy, green, green jealousy and that pleased you in a manner, but somehow you were unsure if you wished for that too. You had actually enjoyed Jack’s company, he was different from Gabriel. The rivalry between them, however, only fueled this twist of feelings even more - you loved Gabriel, you liked Jack. Different men, different sentiments, different sensations. You never thought you’d even consider this - was polyamory even a thing that could happen? Gabriel didn’t like to share, yet you wanted to explore this feeling a bit more.

You yawn, exhausted, and reach for Gabriel’s hand to entangle it with yours.

“Sleep, niña. We can talk more tomorrow.”

So you did. You didn’t have any dreams that night. It was a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels feels feels everywhere. It got better, right? Right? ´ w `b Also, Jack isn't always a good boy. I love it. >:o
> 
> Thinking about making Lúcio a nurse at the Hospital... Hm, maybe? I don't know. :c
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry for taking so long and presenting a rather short chapter. :c I'm not entirely satisfied with this. But I hope you guys enjoy it!

Your stay at the hospital is a boring one. Apart from Gabriel’s visits every other night and one time that Jack came by, the only distraction you have is a bubbly and funny nurse named Lúcio that kept you entertained in his rounds. He always had this dazzling smile and a soothing aura, being gentle and careful with you.

“How’s my favorite patient doing?”

“My ribs hurt, as usual.”

“This is gonna make you feel better,” he says, putting an IV bag up and giving you one of those breathtaking smiles. “You’ll be outta here in no time!”

“Aw, does that mean I won’t see you anymore?”

“You could always come to see me play, girl. I told ya that.”

He did tell you about his DJ activities on the side and how much he loved music. Lúcio would always have this sparkle in his eyes as he would tell you stories about his passion and you’d never tire of it. The artist also showed you one of his latest creations and it amazed you on how awesome it was, the guy had real talent and you were really hoping he’d get a contract soon.

You were also amazed at the fact that you hadn’t lost your baby. After all the violence you’ve been put through, it was a miracle even though you didn’t believe in those. However, you didn’t know what to feel about what Gabriel had told you - he might not be the child’s father. You knew it had to be two weeks for the morning sickness to come up, so the math didn’t make any sense. Even if you had slept with Jack, Gabe thinking that he couldn’t be the father was foolish. So you brushed that thought aside, deciding not to take it too seriously. He was just jealous and within reason.

Once you leave the hospital after two weeks, you give the tightest hug to Lúcio, promising you’ll check him out when he’s playing at one of his usual spots. He says he’ll give you VIP entrance whenever you want to come see him perform. _Such a nice guy_ , you think. Gabriel is waiting for you at the entrance, casually smoking a cigarette by the car and looking anxious. You’ve never seen him look anxious before, so you giggle as you get up from the wheelchair and walk up to him. He puts off the smoke as soon as he sees you, greeting you with a half-smile and an extended hand to you.

“You look better,” he says, pulling you softly to an embrace, careful not to hurt you.

“I feel better.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

You’re kinda excited about the surprise, Gabriel is an unpredictable man of sorts. But when the car nears an abandoned building, you start to doubt if the thing he has for you is really something that you’re going to enjoy. Everything has an eerie look and it’s as if this place was made for criminal activities, isolated and completely empty. That is, until you see a man in the back of the location, tied to a chair and gagged. You recognize him as Addler, the man who raped you violently back at Petri’s. Your throat goes dry as you start to take a few steps back. When Gabriel's arms encircle your waist and his chin comes down to your shoulder, you shiver slightly.

“Surprise,” he whispers with amusement, placing a kiss on your neck. You didn’t understand. What were you supposed to do with this poor excuse of a human being?

“I don’t get what your surprise means.”

“I purposely let this piece of garbage alive so you could do anything you want to him.”

“What if I don’t want to do anything?”

“C’mon, cariño, he deserves every single bit of torture in this universe.”

“And why do I have to do it?”

“Would you rather me do it?”

You ponder upon it. Of course, every moment of the traumatic event is burnt to your mind and you’ll never be the same again, as cliche as that sounds it’s true. Anger and resentment are still pretty much fresh on your heart, you have the sensation it won’t go away for a long, long time. Your body feels wrong, in a way that only you can understand, because it happened to _you_ \- not to Gabriel. Still, you can grasp the concept of what he’s trying to do for you even if it’s not exactly what you had in mind. You can relate to the need of punishment. The idea is slowly growing on you, taking up roots in the corners of your consciousness like sentient thing having its own autonomy.

You glance to the side and see a table full of instruments, organized impeccably in straight rows and it gives you a stomach twist. There are scalpels of various sizes, pliers, bone drill, clamps, forceps, mallet - it’s like a surgeon’s display and you have no idea what to do with it. You also notice some knives that look very dangerous.

“Gabe, I… What would I even do with all of these things?”

“Have fun with these, use your imagination. I’m sure it’s going wild at this point.”

“I have no idea what to do. I just want him… dead.”

“Just do what you want to do, how you wanna do it.”

You gulp and reach for the table, hovering over the contents of it and stopping at one of the knives. You think of the possibilities, you try hard to overcome your fear, but it’s so hard to think about actually torturing someone. You can’t do it. You just don’t have it in you, even if this man has done unspeakable things to you. Your breathing is now becoming shallow and rapid, panic flowing over like a complete shutdown.

“Kill him. Now. Just, just do it. Please. I can’t… I c-can’t… please, please, _please_ …”

Gabriel turns you around and hugs you, almost as if to protect you from the sight, caressing your hair accordingly. Your whole body is trembling with a strange feeling and you can’t shake it off. He reaches for a scalpel, giving your waist an affectionate squeeze before disentangling from you. Addler has a terrified expression on his face, countenance contorted and mouth struggling with the gag in muffled screams.

You can’t look away. The rapist is pissing himself, urine staining his already filthy clothing and the scent rises in the air, disgusting. It’s not quick - Reyes takes his time with the instrument, slicing the skin on his neck deliberately. Like butter, the epidermis breaks exposing thin blood in rivulets, provoking more screaming from Addler. You watch, fascinated, eyes eating up the scene as if this was some kind of spectacle. He’s bleeding out and it’s the most pleasurable death you’ve ever experienced, life draining out of him leisurely but surely. You take it in, that sweet, sick, twisted pleasure - a rush of sorts and then it’s over.

But the adrenaline is still flowing through you, making you squirm and anxious. Something tells you that this isn’t enough, he’s dead, yet it isn’t enough. Before you can even think about it, you grab a knife from the table and straddle the fresh corpse, stabbing him over and over again while making loud angry noises. Gabriel tries to remove you from the body, however you snarl at him aggressively. You pierce his chest until you’re completely exhausted and panting, making a mess out of yourself. Only then true satisfaction settles in and you stop. Knife drops to the ground with a metallic clink and you allow yourself to be pulled by the latino.

Gabriel stays with you for a while like that, whispering encouragements and ignoring the crimson now permeating his clothes too. He doesn’t seem to care at all. When you two finally get out of there, you’re feeling numb. The first thing you do as you get to the loft is head to the bathroom. Gabriel is right behind you, undressing as he goes silently entering in the shower. His hands explore your body in a gentle way, not in all sexual - just taking care of you. Steam fills the room and the thickening droplets of water trickle down your body, drawing random patterns as they go.

You hum quietly when Gabriel noses your neck, placing warm and tender kisses. Then he reaches your mouth and you gladly accept it, lips moving sensually against each other. It’s like rediscovering intimacy, after so long with just innocent and innocuous touching. The man hadn’t made any advances until now, giving you the space you needed. Soon, the kissing becomes rather heated and you can feel him grinding against you intently.

Your hand goes straight for his length, feeling it twitch slightly under your touch. He sighs into your lips, starting to knead on your breasts skillfully. Gabriel rolls one of your nipples between his fingers and that elicits a low moan out of you. His cock goes hard as you work diligently with your hands and you can feel yourself going wet under his ministrations. You suddenly turn around and put your hands on the tiled floor, rear touching his front with insistence. He enters you cautiously and the pressure makes your breathing hard, you try not to think about the rape.

This is Gabe, he’s not going to hurt you, he’s going to make you feel good.

It’s not like this is anything like what Addler did to you. His thrusts are slow paced, he’s caressing your breasts and whispering sweet nothings to your ear. This is love making, not overpowering someone with sex. You moan lewdly when he hits a sweet spot inside you and it feels so good. You urge him to go a bit faster, but he doesn’t quite comply - his rhythm is controlled, too _controlled_ for you. It lacks proper passion and you’re about to fix that.

“Don’t hold back, please,” you plead in a raspy voice, hand reaching for his waist and dropping to his ass.

“I don’t wanna be anything like him.”

“Then make me forget.”

He rocks against you tentatively then picks up a faster speed, hissing and moaning your name near your ear. It’s driving you insane the way he’s pistoning his girth into you, hard and rough, the slapping sounds being muffled by the water running. You are frustrated, however, because it’s not nearly enough to make you go over the edge. You need more.

“Bite me,” you ask, looking back at him with a desperate look on your face. He seems confused for a second, but recovers quickly and sinks his teeth in your shoulder. You moan in absolute pleasure, pain giving you an extra sharpness that is so mindblowing. Gabriel notices you’re near to your orgasm, so he starts rubbing your sensitive nub in circular motions. You want to come so badly, so wash over all the bad memories from your tortured mind. It takes a while for you to reach your peak, yet when the white pleasure makes your whole body convulse, it’s like a goddamn overload. Your orgasm is amplified with Gabriel coming, cock throbbing and releasing its seed deep inside you.

Then everything goes to shit. You start crying, your shoulders shaking as you sobbed into the wall quite loudly. Gabriel stiffens against your back and you can’t help but think that he doesn’t want to deal with this emotional crap. You almost feel him creating distance between you two, instead, he turns you around and cradles your face.

“I w-wish I ha-… had ki-killed all of ‘em,” you say between sobs, hands grabbing Gabriel’s wrists sturdily. “T-they took a…  piece… a p-piece of m-me and I fucking h-hate it.”

“I’m sorry,” he says genuinely, kissing your temple. “We’ll find Petri, he’ll get what he deserves. A slow and painful death.”

You believe in him and cling onto those words like your life depends on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll insert more Lúcio later, I promise. Just think about Reader and Gabe dancing together in the club, it'll be great. c:
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I have abandoned a bit this story to write my R76 one, I just haven't been feeling alright as well... just... everything I write I feel like it ends up being garbage and I don't know if it's good enough. Sorry also, if this chapter isn't good enough, I tried to do my best. Hope you like it.

Gun Shooting is already no mystery to you by now and Gabriel hums appreciatively as he embraces you from behind, while you’re at target practice. He had taken you to a place with proper equipment and paper targets instead of cans, you just gleamed in delight when you two arrived. Your stance was way better, your aim had significantly improved and the recoil didn’t bother you as much - all in all, you could see it made Gabriel proud and that, above all things, made you happy.

Things had changed after you had come back from the hospital. You moved your things from your abandoned apartment into the loft, mostly just clothing and some personal things that made the place look a little more like yourself. Gabriel allowing that had surprised you. Also, you had your phone back and your friends contacted you without any issues - it was nice having the liberty to doing so. He trusted you and all things considered, it was a nice step towards what your relationship was becoming. It was strange being the girlfriend of such a high profile killer after going through such harsh times, the unbecoming steps that led you here were quite the journey. The universe was a strange place but you weren’t complaining, Gabriel turned out to be a good thing in your life.

“I have a job for us tonight, cariño,” he whispers in your ear, chin at your shoulder comfortably. “Jack’s people set up a meeting and we’re gonna gather some info from some mafia related people that run a club downtown. Are you gonna be a good girl for me and do what I say?”

Usually, when Gabriel did recon and intelligence jobs, you just watched and never took part in anything. You were excited to be a part of this.

“Does this have anything to do with Petri?” You ask, genuinely curious.

“Hm, yes and no. They’re gonna lead us to Petri eventually, but tonight’s about making some… _friends._ ”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just be there and look pretty,” he says jokingly, smirking into your neck. You elbow his ribs without having the intention of really hurting him, just something for him to keep in mind not to play with you. He laughs and pulls you closer to his front, nosing your hairline and sighing. “I just want my eyes on you whenever I can, don’t want you alone if I can have a say on that.”

“Alright,” you say, intertwining your free hand with his on your belly and putting down the gun on a table nearby. You would do your best to give him peace of mind.

 

\--x--

 

The club was packed with people of all kinds, obnoxiously loud and vibrant with a lingering smell of sweat in the air. There was also the smell of dry ice, faint and subtle, coming from the dance floor and it reminded you of the days you were obsessed with those kinds of places. Gabriel had an arm firmly placed around your waist, keeping you close, attentive of the surroundings. You two went straight to the VIP area on the second floor, a more secluded part of the club with special guests. A vivacious purple colored sofa on the corner had four men settled in it, all of them very relaxed with their drinks in hand and chatting amusedly amongst themselves.

“Reyes! You son of a bitch,” says one of them that gets up in a jump and offers a hand to Gabriel.

“Can’t say I missed you all that much, Zamora,” Gabriel replies, accepting the handshake and smirking.

“Sharp as always. Who’s this beauty?”

“This is Natalia, my girl,” he says and you look up to him, not recognizing the name, but going along with it. He probably didn’t want to give them your real name and you recover real quick, giving the man a smile.

“Pleasure to meet you,” you say and the stranger takes your hand, kissing it charmingly. It makes your extremely uncomfortable.

“How come you always have the hottest women, Reyes? Tell me your secret.”

“I have the looks and wits that you don’t have.”

“Son of a whore, you have a mouth on you. Come sit with us, come.”

When you two approach the corner, Gabriel pulls you into his lap as he sits in an armchair and you fall comfortably into it. The men talk about several things, none of your interest though. Someone is watching you with piercing interest and you start to notice when he makes no point in hiding it. Zamora’s son is practically eating you up with his eyes and you squirm in Gabriel’s lap with discomfort. You cannot believe his spite when he interrupts the conversation to ask the most unbelievable question ever.

“You’re gonna excuse me, Reyes, but could your girl spare a dance with me? I’m sure you don’t mind,” he says with a hint of defiance, aggressiveness in his stance towards Gabriel to make sure he gets his point across - he was a powerful man and he would get what he wanted with or without Gabriel’s permission. You were screaming internally. You didn’t want to get even close to this man and dancing seemed like an awful idea. You could sense that Gabriel was tense under you, pondering whether he was going to comply or not to the request of Zamora’s son.

“Of course,” he says with a calm you knew it was an act, had to be. You went with Henry, he told you his name as he dragged you to the main dance floor, and prayed to the Gods that the fire alarm would go off or some incredulous shit like that would happen. Anything so you could get out of this situation. At first, he respected your personal space and kept a proper distance and you sighed in relief. But it was short lived because after a few songs he turned you around and put himself into your behind real close - too close for your liking. You could feel his hardness pressing into your ass and that certainly didn’t please you. Your eyes searched the crowd for anything that would somehow salvage this scenario and like a prayer answered, a miracle, Jack out of all fucking people was in a corner watching you intently.

You begged him with your eyes for a rescue. He seemed to understand because next thing you knew he strided across the place and stopped next to you.

“Piss off,” he said to Henry, pushing him aside with force.

“You wanna say that again, bro?” Henry challenged him, puffing up his chest and looking Jack up and down.

Jack chuckled darkly and pulled up his shirt, exposing his .38 and said: “Go on and say that one more time, I’ll be happy to spray your brain all over the dance floor in a second.”

“Easy, easy, buddy. No need, I’ll back off. Jesus, the girl’s not worth the trouble.”

Just like that, he was gone and Jack was in front of you, smiling. He puts his arms around your waist and dances with your awkwardly, as if you two are dancing to a slow beat - in another dimension, maybe. Jack leans over to your ear to tell you something.

“I think you’re worth the trouble, just saying,” he whispers, causing shivers all over your spine as you wrap your arms around his neck.

“You can’t handle me, boy scout,” you reply giggling, using Gabriel’s nickname for him. You were grateful that Jack was there to save you from Zamora’s son, that prick was getting too close and too quick. Powerful men had the wrong idea about what they could do to women and of course, Henry was no exception.

“You and Gabe with that boy scout shit,” he scoffs. “I can promise you I’m nothing like a boy scout in bed if you give me a chance, baby girl.”

You blush profusely and look to the side, which Jack seems to find amusing because he’s laughing at you. That makes you annoyed.

“I don’t like to be teased, Jack.”

“Who says I’m teasing you? I’ve always taken things very seriously.”

It wasn’t like the thought of being with Jack didn’t intrigue you. As you pondered before, you like Jack and you’ve grown attached to the man and his sunshine personality. But you were in a good place with Gabriel, the man made you happy even if his job was still a hard thing for you to accept. You were just being greedy, wanting two men at once and you were certain that if you continued on that path, you’d be punished by a greater force.

“Don’t do that, Jack. I’m happy with Gabriel.”

“I still don’t see how you can be happy with a person like him.”

“Would I be happy with you then?” He seems to pause his movements at your question and you do the same, not wanting to continue this gawky dance anymore. “I gotta go back to Gabriel, thanks for rescuing me.”

You lean upwards and give him a kiss on the cheek, smiling. He’s deep in thought as you leave him and you feel a pang of pity, however, you’re eager to go back to Gabriel. You can’t help but wonder if Henry said anything when he went back to the VIP section. Things would certainly be awkward if he did, but mendable, after all, you were just a pretty girl in a club that had gotten the attention of someone dangerous. Gabriel seems relieved when he sees you walking back, his arms open as a sign of invitation. You sit in his lap again and hide your face in his neck for the rest of the night, not worrying about a thing.

 

\--x--

 

The next morning, you’re on near the toilet, throwing up because the baby apparently doesn’t like pancakes. Maybe he doesn’t like food at all because every other morning this happens and Gabriel is more than patient, waiting by your side crouched and caressing your back. You decide to bring up the topic from last night, even if it’s not the brightest idea.

“Why did you let that prick dance with me?” You ask once you were spent, resting your forehead against the rim on the toilet.

Gabriel stops his ministrations and looks at you intently, face neutral.

“Had to, Zamora was watching me. They don’t mess around.”

“I’m _your girl_ ,” you whine.

“You are indeed,” he replies with no further explanations.

“Then why did you let him touch me? He was rubbing his hardon on my ass and I couldn’t do a thing about it!”

His expression changes, in the span of a second, from a neutral one to a frown, then to an angry one and finally, to a furious one. “If you think that I let that happen by choice, you’re so wrong.”

“If Jack wasn’t the-”

“Jack? I fucking told Jack to not be there!”

“Well, guess what? He saved my ass, literally. Be glad that he was there, Henry didn’t jerk off one on my ass in my public because of Jack.”

Gabriel scoffs, getting up from his spot and pacing around the bathroom nervously. He snorts and fingers his hair, seemingly anxious about the whole situation. Was he really that nervous about Jack being anywhere near you? Hello? A guy almost beat one on your ass and he was worried about _Jack_ around you? Priorities weren’t really his forte right now, you assumed.

“You’re more concerned about Jack than Henry. Fuck you, Gabe.”

“Jack wasn’t supposed to be there. Do you know what could’ve happened if Zamora spotted a _cop_ in his club?”

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you.”

“You’re so, _so_ naive. Sometimes, I feel like you don’t understand anything that’s really going on.”

There we go again. You figured you two were passed this whole thing of talking down to each other, but then again Gabriel would always find a way to make you feel smaller than you already felt. You get up, brush your teeth and ignore Gabriel completely. When he notices what you’re doing, he tries to apologize but you brush off his advances.

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” he says, reaching for your arm and you slap it with tremendous force just as a warning.

“I don’t appreciate being treated like a child.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“You didn’t mean what, Gabriel? There’s a lot of things you should be sorry for and God help me if I’m not being patient about all of them.”

“Do you ever regret being with me?” He asks, voice dripping with melancholy.

“What?”

“Did you even make the right choice, Y/N? I mean…” He snorts, humorlessly. “There’s nothing good about me, there’s no redemption here. If you’re expecting anything from me, you should just go now.”

“Gabriel…”

“You’re just expecting too much from me.”

“Me? You’re the one expecting me to be perfectly fine with what you do for a living and to understand every single thing and nuance from your fucking world. Do you even understand what you did to me? The changes you’ve put me through and even so… and even…” You start to sob and cry, not being able to control yourself anymore. “Even so… with all those things yo-ou di-id t-to m-me, I’m s-still ab-ble to… l-love y-you…”

You close your eyes, sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders hunching and whines echoing through the loft loudly. Suddenly, you feel his arms around you, his lips against yours silencing your crying and soothing your worries away. Soon, no evidence of your sadness is left behind as the kiss progresses to something sweet, Gabriel just drowns you in his tenderness. Your arms lace his neck and bring him closer and you’re not sure when he picked you up, but you can feel the mattress against your back.

He breaks the kiss and you open your eyes, Gabriel is taking off his black t-shirt and exposing his muscular torso. You appreciate the view as he’s undressing you, touching his pectoral muscles and hearing him sigh in pleasure. When he gets rid of your pants and underwear, you quickly take off your blouse and let him unbutton your bra. All that’s left is his pants and you undo them patiently, looking up at Gabriel from the bed with hungry eyes. He’s not wearing any boxers and as you spring his cock free, stroking it experimentally - he hisses with desire. You put only the tip of it in your mouth, sucking it and twisting your tongue around the crown. Then you decide to go further, making obscene sounds and sucking the length with gusto yet careful not to gag with it. By the sounds Gabriel was making, you were pleasing him by far so you continued. It surprised you, however, when he grabbed your hair and pulled you off his girth.

“On the bed, _now_.”

You complied promptly, laying down and supporting your torso with your elbows and looking at him with half-lidded eyes. He hovered you predatorily, hunger in his eyes, tongue licking his lower lip sensually. Gabriel pushed you down into the mattress and opened your legs, putting himself between them, rubbing his cock into your wet folds. You moaned loudly and kneaded your breasts as the tip of his length teased your clit, it was just the right amount of banter that made you go crazy. But you weren’t going to beg, you refused to beg after all Gabriel had done today. Fortunately, you didn’t had to as he entered you to the brim, stretching you in one go in all the right ways.

“G-Gabe!” You moan, breathlessly, nails scratching his back and leaving crimson trails in their wake. He groans in response, setting a slow pace nonetheless sharp, and that leaves you wanting more and more. It’s a burning sensation that consumes every fiber of your being, his cock pistoning inside you and your walls closing in, wanting nothing but to prison his girth in. He starts to bite your neck in tandem with the thrusting of his hips, picking up the rhythm and being more aggressive, rougher. It’s like he doesn’t want to deal with his feelings anymore, only wants to deal with the carnal side of this relationship and while you don’t care for the raw slice of unrelenting desire, you don’t appreciate the avoidance of feelings.

You can feel your peak coming to you rather quickly and without even touching yourself, but you do it anyways, reaching for your nub and rubbing it in circular motions. You’re surprised that Gabriel comes before you, in an erratic motion of hips towards yours, he grabs your hair as he orgasms inside of your cunt, hot and messy, growling your name. You’re quick to follow, arching your back off the bed and moaning loudly. It’s not a satisfactory orgasm for some reason and as you lay down on the mattress, you start to think something is wrong with you.

 

\--x--

 

You’re watching TV mindlessly that night and Gabriel’s gone. You feel lonely. You’re bothered by the sex you’ve had with the dark skinned man this morning. You feel bothered until news flash on the electronic device that a certain mafia member is found dead in a back alley of a famous club downtown - Henry Zamora Junior, violently murdered, choked to death and stabbed fifteen times to the chest. You feel like you’re about to faint. _I know Gabriel can be quite charming, but he’s not the man you think he is._ Jack’s words echo in your mind like a broken device and your head hurts, it hurts so much.

Gabriel comes in nonchalantly as if nothing had happened, and you get up from the couch with an accusing look. He looks relaxed, even happy in his stance, and you don’t understand him.

“Did you kill him?”

“Yes,” he replies sincerely and with no remorse, throwing his bag on the couch.

“What was the point of even allowing him to dance with me if you were going to murder him in cold blood afterward?”

“He crossed a line.”

“You knew he was going to cross a line!”

“Are we going to have this discussion again?” He asks, tiredly.

“I need some time.”

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“No, I need some time away from you. Give me a ride to my mom’s house. Please.”

Gabriel stiffens and eyes you suspiciously. You don’t get intimidated, you don’t back up. You stand your ground, cross your arms and don’t break eye contact. He sighs and picks up the car keys again, motioning you to follow him. You expect him to say anything to change your mind, to beg you not to do this, to give him a second chance. He doesn’t do any of those things. As you two silently drive to your mom’s house, the only thing you do think is that Gabriel is giving up on you.

_I know Gabriel can be quite charming, but he’s not the man you think he is._

Maybe Jack is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanna say thank you for the amazing support from all of you. ♥ I cannot explain in words how much that has been important to me as a writer and as a person too, so much appreciated! I'll be answering the comments as I post this chapter, you cuties. ´ w `b
> 
> Second of all, I'm sorry for the sad content on this chapter. It has to be done for plot purposes! For those who like ReaderxJack, this is your chapter. 
> 
> To know more about my writing, check this out [right here](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/post/158143377542/writing-commission-prices).
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

A few days go by, you don’t leave the house and your mom stuffs you with food, telling you that the baby needs to eat. Doesn’t matter, though, if you eat in the morning, you’re still experiencing morning sickness. You text Gabriel a couple of times, call him twice, no answer. The idea that Gabriel has given up on you is devastating. You can’t stand it. Makes your insides churn with loneliness and a disturbed sense of abandonment - yet, you repeat to yourself that you wanted this distance to think about things. Everything had moved too fast, maybe it wasn’t the right turn of things, it wasn’t the natural pace either. The way you two met were abhorrent, not something to uphold a very bright future for.

But… you had feelings for Gabriel. It wasn’t for his beauty, for the fact that he thrilled you with his dangerousness or even for how mind-blowing the sex between you two has been. Gabriel was a lonely man and you could feel that deep inside your heart. That drew you in because you wanted to quench that fiery loneliness and when Gabriel had told you that you were just like him - at first, it definitely made you scared. After all, you were being compared to someone who has the bloodlust of a mad man. Now you realize, after giving it much consideration, that killing had nothing to do with how much you were alike. The solitude eating each other’s heart like a sickness - this was what you two had in common. You had to see Gabriel again.

So you borrow your mom’s car and go back to the loft, making sure nobody’s following you. The ex-military man had taught you some habits of his, paranoia being the main one of them. As you approach the familiar place and turn off the engine, getting off the car, everything is oddly silent. The door is open and that’s weird because Gabriel is never careless like that. Looking around, everything is at the same place, nothing is missing. You find a note, however, that breaks your heart into a million pieces as you read over and over again.

_Don’t come looking after me. Don’t stay here either. Gabriel._

You screwed up. He _had given up_ on you. Your hands barely grasp the kitchen countertop, your consciousness evading you quickly and you think you’re gonna faint. Taking a deep breath and calming yourself, you reach for the sink and turn on the tap, drinking directly from it. In the back of your mind, there’s a mild headache blossoming to top it off and you groan annoyed. There wasn’t much you could do, he had practically abandoned his own haven and asked you not to wonder where he had gone. Would he come back ever? The note seemed to have a bitterness in it, like a goodbye that leaves a sour taste in your mouth. You think about Jack. The police officer would know what to do.

 

\--x--

 

“He didn’t call you or anything like that?” Jack asks, head tilted and looking at you with mild concern in his face.

“No,” you reply with utter sadness. “Just the note and nothing else.”

“Well… Gabriel can be sometimes… volatile. Always has been since I’ve met him.”

“I just… I thought… What do I do?”

He shrugs, jumping off the desk he was sitting on and putting a hand on your shoulder as a sign of comfort. “Maybe it’s a good thing, Y/N. Move on with your life.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Listen, you had a taste of a life that wasn’t meant for you. Just like he said, you were at the wrong place at the wrong time,” he explains calmly and sighs in defeat when you look at him with teared up eyes. “I don’t know what you want me to say. If Gabriel’s gone, no one and I mean no one will find him if he doesn’t want to be found. All I can say is that you can’t stop living your life because he decided to fuck off to God knows where.”

You frown and drop your gaze to your lap in defeat, knowing Jack was right. Also, you had no resources or knowledge to even start looking for Gabriel, what was the point in trying? If he wanted you to try, he would’ve given you a slither of hope - he hadn’t. You were just a pregnant girl with no clue what to do, abandoned and angry at the circumstances. _The baby_. Gabriel didn’t leave only you behind, he had left his child too - this was just too much to bear right now.

“I’m sorry I bothered you with this, I’m going home,” you mutter, getting up from the chair rather quickly and excusing yourself from Jack’s office. The man, however, grabs your arm before you can leave the room.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? I’ll… see what I can dig up about Gabriel from here.”

You ponder for a moment. You could use the company, sure, now that you were feeling this lonely and Jack was a nice guy, you enjoyed his presence more than anything really. But you couldn’t stop thinking that you were somehow replacing Gabriel like a misplaced puzzle piece that doesn’t fit, yet seems to be the right thing to do for now. Perhaps you were a horrible person that craved attention and Jack was willing to give it to you. Whichever the case was, your answer comes out of your lips in an unbridled way, like a blurted out thought.

“Yes,” you reply, pulling your arm back to your torso and giving Jack a smile. “Pick me up at eight? I’ll send you the location.”

“Sure.”

 

\--x--

 

The restaurant Jack picks is a small and cozy one downtown that serves Italian food and has some typical music on the background. It’s called Bocca Felice and Jack doesn’t know what it means when you ask him - you’re not sure of it either, but it seems fitting enough. You can ask a waiter eventually.

“So… Gabriel is not in the States anymore for what my sources can tell,” Jack disclosed casually, hands intertwined and his chin over them. “He used his credit card to buy a ticket to Venice the night you two had a fight. Like I said, Gabriel is volatile, he could be anywhere in Europe by now.”

Venice. You’ve always had the foolish dream about going to Venice and Florence, such beautiful cities with their architecture and their quixotic ideals of romance. The thought of him being there without you is a stake through your heart, especially because he could be with someone else now if he wanted to. You can’t look at Jack so you decide to play with the tidbits of bread on your plate, the information not quelling the sadness inside your heart at all.

“What is it about Gabriel that has you so hooked up on him?” Jack inquires, letting out a sigh when you let the silence linger for more than a few moments. “I’m legitimately curious, Y/N.”

“He knows what’s it like to be lonely, like me,” you supply, a tiny voice as if this is a secret worth millions. Jack snorts, shaking his head and you frown. “I don’t know what to say besides that. Did you expect something else?”

“I don’t know what I expected. That maybe you liked the danger of being with Gabriel, I don’t know honestly,” he rambles, gesticulating nervously and scoffing. “I can’t read you, so many mixed signals.”

“Mixed signals? What do you mean?”

“You seemed to go out of your way when I was at Gabriel’s to make sure I was ok. You flirted with me too, don’t you lie to me about that,” Jack asserts and points a finger at your general direction, locking eyes with you. “What would you do if I’m your baby’s father?”

“We haven’t even ordered yet and you’ve dropped the f-word, Jack.”

“You haven’t thought about that, have you?”

You pause from breaking the bread apart and take a deep breath, carting your fingers through your hair anxiously. No, you hadn’t because you had the certainty that you’d be with Gabriel and not alone in this fucking mess. But you weren’t going to jump into Jack’s lap just because Gabriel was gone for a few days. Something tells you he wouldn’t be gone for _just_ a few days, still Jack implying that you were going to be with him now kind of gives you a reason to get up and walk away right now.

“I know the concept of loyalty might be a bit alien to you, Jack, but I’m not about to bend to your will just because Gabe’s gone,” you avow without stuttering, even though you are shaking as you say all of this. “If this dinner is some kind of pretext to try and convince me to be with you, I’m sorry, I’m leaving now.”

As you get up, Jack is right behind you, calling your name several times. You ignore him and try to call an uber with your phone, however, your hands are trembling and you can’t quite see a thing when the device’s on low battery mode. You jump when Jack’s hand rests on your shoulder and you look at him with anger in your eyes.

“Let me at least pay for the uber, we can ride together,” he says, grimacing at your lack of comfort when he’s touching you. “Don’t be like this, c’mon…”

“Don’t be like what? Every fucking time we meet, you try to pull some shit on me like I have to go running into your arms,” you bark at him, slapping his hand away. “It’s getting old, Jack.”

Jack laughs darkly and puts an arm around your shoulder. “I’m just into you, is that so wrong of me? To want you?”

You sigh loudly, shoulders hunching as you hug your sides. “I don’t know anymore. I just can’t discard Gabriel like that.”

“Like he has done to you?”

Those words punctuate your heart like the sharpest of knives and you want to throw a smart remark back at him: there’s nothing in your mind, just plain and pure pain. Ironically, rain starts to pour quite heavily on you two and the droplets feel like ice prickling your skin.

“I would never do that to you,” Jack states as he puts his leather jacket over you and protecting you as he could from the invasive water. “Just want you to know that.”

You don’t notice but he’s called an uber and he’s rushing you into the backseat of a car to escape the ponderous rain. A disturbing silence looms over you and Jack, giving space to much pondering and dangerous insights on what the night has become. There’s a completely different storm going on in your heart, the incessant beating much like the roar of unending thunder. Jack’s index finger catches a solitary tear on your cheek - you didn’t even realize you were crying. The car stops and you look around, nothing looks familiar.

“Come inside, I’ll prepare some tea and then get an uber for you,” Jack explains when you seem confused about the final destination of this ride. You shake your head and sob some more, words caught up in your throat. “Y/N, I just want to talk. Please.”

You know that if you go up those stairs and enter that apartment, you’ll crumble. You won’t be able to resist, you were lying to yourself before. If it meant that Gabriel wasn’t coming back anymore, you would be more than happy than to attach yourself to Jack. You couldn’t stand to be alone, not at this very moment. Your resolve was so weak, you thought, you are so weak.

“Gabriel isn’t here, but I am,” Jack mutters, caressing the underlying of your jaw in a soft, tender way. You look at him as if he did something atrocious, daring him to speak up as to why he was even touching you again. Jack doesn’t budge an inch, in fact, he leans in and gets even closer to you. It takes a pregnant moment for you to do so, yet you push him away with force.

“I’m going home,” you state with a confidence you knew that deep down you lacked, still faked it anyway. Jack seemed to be defeated because he couldn’t look you in the eye anymore. You two get out of the car in the rain, running to the building entrance hastily and seeking refuge under the marquise. Awkwardly, Jack unlocks the door and says a faint goodbye as you watch him intently. Water is still falling from the sky in massive waves, the marquise doing little to protect you from the natural element. You look at your phone and curse under your breath, your battery is almost dead. When the signal fails, you try pointing it to the sky in all directions, probably looking like a mad person spiraling on the sidewalk. Now that you’re just looking at the device with a lost gaze, you decide that nothing tonight is going to be ok.

Nothing today was ever going to be ok.

You observe the building’s entrance and you can see that a pamphlet is slotted between the threshold and the actual door, preventing it from closing completely. Beside the portal, there are some names with numbers, some more recent than others.

 _101, Harris, M. 102, Gordon, U. 201, Blanc, K._ **_202, Morrison, J._ **

You just run instinctively, not bothering to take the elevator and going right through the stairs. At the end of the corridor, Jack is just staring at you dumbfounded, using only sweatpants that apparently has seen better days. You were still crying, although not sobbing as loudly as before, your frame shaking ever so slightly - from the cold or from the crying, you didn’t know. He holds his hand out for you, motioning so you walk the rest of the corridor to him.

There’s a storm in your heart and thunder roars in your ears, blood pumping in and out rapidly. You wonder if Jack Morrison will be the one to calm it.

You take one or two steps, all the while looking at those azure pools he calls eyes. One or two more steps, you’re getting closer, his eyes are begging for you to come closer. One or two more steps, you’re finally grabbing his hand and Jack pulls you into an embrace and you worry that you’re gonna soak his only piece of clothing with your wet dress. Jack doesn’t seem to care, he’s just holding you close and trying to soothe your pain away. When he closes the door, Jack cages you into the door and lifts up your face. You can sense what he’s asking and you want to say yes, but you hesitate for a long moment. So long that Jack starts to create a distance between you two until you’re the one kissing him.

It’s gentle at first, chaste pecks like teenagers experimenting with their first kiss. Then his tongue is at the seam of your lips and you can’t deny him and everything goes from innocent to passionate. Jack explores your mouth eagerly, like a starched man finally finding an oasis that he can quench his thirst yet being as gentle as one could be. Jack’s touches as he undresses you are rough and delicate, sharp and ghost like. The dichotomy of feelings was confusing and entertaining at the same time - you felt overwhelmed already without even progressing to the real act. He’s deliberately making you want more, applying just the right amount of pressure against your body and still not giving you what you need.

Jack is now sucking on one of your exposed nipples and kneading your breasts deftly, grinding his hips into yours as he has you pinned to the wall. You grasp his short hair when he nibbles a bit too hard, moaning into the cold air. You can feel his erection poking at your core as he thrusts into you and that makes you even wetter. Reaching for his cock, you sneak your hand into those sweatpants and spring out his length, stroking it a few times for good measure. Jack stutters in his ministrations and when that shows you how much your simple touch affects him, you do it again. He moans keenly and kisses you again, ravishing your lips with undiluted lust.

“Bed?” Jack asks, unsure. You nod and encircle his neck with your arms as he pulls your legs up, discarding your high heels along the way. He kicks his sweatpants to the floor before joining you in his queen-sized bed, peppering kisses all over your neck and shoulder. Your panties are long gone and Jack’s fingers are dexterously teasing your entrance while rubbing your clit in circular motions. One finger turns into two and soon, they’re scissoring you in swift motions. He’s purposely denying you that one spot that’ll make you see stars and you groan, pulling him for a kiss instead of begging him. You grab his cock again out of spite, jerking in sharper flicks of your wrist and Jack growls into your mouth.

Your hand guides him into your cunt and he teases you for a bit, sliding his length between your folds. You moan thunderously as Jack enters you and it echoes through the walls of his room, along with his grunt of pleasure. His pace is sluggish and gentle and you want anything but gentle, so you urge him to go faster, harder. You don’t want this to turn into a lovemaking session, you want a hard, strenuous fucking to make you forget about things. Jack complies and sets a rhythm that’s a powerhouse, harsh and swift. For a moment, you forget that Gabriel is no longer here and that he left you behind. You can think of nothing but the delirious pleasure that is coursing through your body, sizzling and overwhelming.

Jack reaches his peak before you and then everything goes south from there. No matter how close you are to your orgasm, you can’t bring yourself over the plateau and it’s downright painful how much you are trying. You reach for your clit and rub it furiously, whining loudly about it. Jack doesn’t quite understand what you’re going through, so he just goes down on you, assuming you want help. It’s the most frustrating experience you’ve ever gone through. The blonde is very skilled, yet you can’t for the love of all Gods, to cum even after this much stimulation. Gabriel is on your mind again and the situation gets more and more ridiculous when you start to cry yet again in this God forbidden night.

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Jack asks, concerned.

“Just… stop, I can’t… just can’t, right now, please,” you plead with tears welling up in your eyes. Jack makes a confused face, sitting up and scratching his head.

“Is it something I did?”

“No. I just… hold me?”

Jack nods and cuddles up with you, embracing you from behind. He pulls up the comforter over you two and caresses your backside almost soothingly.

There’s a storm in your heart and thunder roars in your ears, blood pumping in and out rapidly. Jack Morrison is not the one to calm it, but Gabriel Reyes certainly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/> (I changed my URL btw!)
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> To know more about my writing, check this out [right here](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/post/158143377542/writing-commission-prices).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll answer people's comments soon enough. I'm tired and about to go to bed, so sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. :C I tried to correct most of them, if you see any, just lemme know. Also, yes, this story isn't dead. I just have been busy with work and when I'm not I just wanna sleep.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Morning isn’t so kind to you. There’s too much to think about, Jack’s arm is still around your waist and his body is pressed against your back like a bad reminder of what you’ve done last night. The warmth you both share is both soothing and aggravating because you shouldn’t feel relieved about being with Jack. Something dark and ugly is stirring inside of you, making your chest hurt and your breathing is getting short - much like a panic attack, but you force yourself to calm down and count your heartbeats. Jack must’ve noticed your squirming in his slumber because he’s now pulling you closer and nosing your neckline.

“Are you ok?” He asks voice heavy with sleep.

You don’t answer, worried that your voice will break mid-sentence and fail you, so you nod frantically. Jack isn’t buying it, though, as he reaches for your hand and squeezes it in a comforting way.

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” he asserts, guessing exactly what’s on your troubling mind. Sunlight is breaching through the blinds lazily and making irregular shapes over your bodies. Jack caresses your backside with a tenderness of a longtime lover, hand stopping at the curvature of your waist. It could’ve been such a happy morning, yet everything is making your insides churn. “You needed someone and I was there for you,” Jack continues, placing a kiss behind your ear. “Don’t let guilt eat you from inside out. Besides, Gabriel isn’t here, is he?”

“What if he comes back?” You ask, voice small and full of guilt - you were in someone’s arms while talking about another man, that felt like a whole other level of surreal with a few gray morals. “Hey, I thought you left me so I’m now with someone else?”

“We don’t need to be together if that’s not what you want,” Jack starts, a pang of uncertainty in his voice but he goes on. “I’ll take what you give me if you just needed someone last night I can understand that too.”

“It’s not like I planned this,” you mutter, turning to face Jack and look him in the eye. “You’re just caught up in this fucked up thing between me and Gabriel, that’s not fair.”

“It’s my decision to be in this turmoil, y’know,” Jack is tracing the underline of your jaw with his fingers until he gets to your chin and he props it up, leaning in for a quick kiss. “You’re painting me like I’m some kinda saint that doesn’t know what’s going on here.”

You let out an exaggerated sigh and close your eyes, hand landing on his chest and feeling his heart beating under your palm. “Just because you know what’s going on doesn’t mean it’s fair.”

“Life isn’t fair.”

“True,” you agree, your fingers are now outlining his pecs on his abdomen mindlessly and you don’t think too much off of it but apparently that has an entirely different effect on Jack, whose breathing stutters for a bit. “You’re so sensitive.”

“So I’ve been told,” he smirks back at you, carding his fingers through your hair. It’s sweet and intimate what both of you are doing until you make a bold move to straddle his lap. Your hair cascades over your shoulders and Jack is looking up at you with awe, hands roaming your flanks with intent. “Thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“You said you’ll take what I give you,” you say, rolling your hips. “And this right now is what I wanna give you.”

Jack switches positions with you and flushes his body against yours, skin warm and inviting. You’re not sure about this, but physical comfort is the closest thing you’ll get to forgetting the rotten parts of your reckless heart. You’re using Jack like a toy and he’s aware of this, this is a dangerous game you’re playing. The regret part you’ll deal with later because Gabriel is certainly bereft of all regret from abandoning you; a slap on his face will do him good.

Jack is an attentive lover, kissing your neck and going lower and lower to your breasts, putting one of them in his mouth and sucking gently. He gives special attention to your nipple, sensation shooting an electric surge directly to your core. Jack is taking his sweet time to worship your body and you relish on it, unconsciously opening your legs further to him. His tongue is flat against your stomach now, so close to your cunt and your breathing increases in expectation. When he licks your clit in one teasing stroke, gazing up at you with devious eyes, you bite your lower lip and exhale the air you’ve been holding in.

He starts with circular motions around your nub, not breaking eye contact with you and it’s slowly pooling a warm sensation in your loins. His fingers delve into your mound, finding your entrance and playing around it. Your hand goes straight for his short blond hair once two fingers enter you with ease, back arching off the bed slightly.

“Wanna make up for yesterday,” he says suddenly, a third finger joining the others and stretching you deliciously. At this point you couldn’t control your moans, whimpering every time he’d hit a special spot with those curling digits inside you. Everything was perfect, every sensation was spreading a warm pleasure all over your body.

Except the same frustration from yesterday came to haunt you and you were not having this bullshit again. You wanted your release so bad. So you took action.

Jack was confused for a second when you pulled him for a passionate kiss but went along with it. You could feel your juices dripping from his lips and you didn’t give a single fuck, you just had one thing in mind.

“Be rough with me,” you speak hoarsely, turning around and presenting your behind to his naked crotch. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

You could feel he was hesitant, caressing your behind as if thinking about the possibilities. You were about to look over your shoulder and complain when his hand landed on your buttock - hard. You gasped in surprise, only slightly moving toward the headboard of the bed where your hands gripped tightly. He landed his hand four more times on your behind and you were definitely aroused. The tip of his cock teased your hole slowly, but when he entered you it was hard and swift to the brim. It surprises you when he pulls your hair as he starts thrusting into you, wringing out a loud moan that echoes through the walls of his apartment.

His pace is ruthless against you and there’s nothing you can do but take it, feeling extremely satisfied with this change of treatment. He whispers dirty little things in your ear, like ‘you’re so tight, baby girl’ and ‘do you like it this rough’ and all you can answer to him is a litany of broken moans and whimpers. You love this because it empties your mind and you can think only of your own pleasure, selfish as might be it, and a familiar sensation is coming in vigorous waves one after the other. When you orgasm, it’s like an overwhelming explosion of feelings coursing through your body and your voice is screaming Jack’s name like a prayer. As he falls into the same pleasure pit as you, he embraces your body and brings you with him to a sitting position.

“Feeling better?” He inquires panting, kissing your neck.

“Much better,” you reply breathlessly.

\--x--

You’ve talked to Jack about going back to Gabriel’s place and searching for things that could help find the man. He had to deal with some business at the Police Station, but he’d be with you shortly. After dropping by your mom’s place for a shower and a change of clothes, you headed to the loft in your mom’s car. The place was still abandoned. You walked around with no intent, just remembering everything that went down in this place and those memories were a blessing and a curse. You found your handgun and thought about him teaching you how to shoot. You cocked the slide and pointed to the far right of the loft, where the door stranded. For a few pregnant moments, you imagined Gabriel walking in and that illusion saddened you.

“Why did you have to leave?” You muttered to yourself, setting the safety switch, lowering the gun and putting it inside your jeans. A few steps and you stopped right in front of his desk, papers were a mess and it was unlike the military man to do this. There was a hoodie left on the chair and you took it in your hands, bringing it to your face and taking a long breath - his smell was still on the fabric, mixed with some smoke and sweat. You closed your eyes, letting it invade your senses completely, another illusion of Gabriel passing right through your mind. He was standing in front of you, caressing your hair and pulling you closer to his body.

A noise startled you out of your reverie and you put the hoodie on the chair again, reaching for your gun. It was probably just Jack but you wanted to be safe. When the blonde appeared on the threshold you released the breath you’ve been holding in, gun still in hand but lowered.

“Just wanted to be sure it was you,” you announce, walking toward the man.

“You shouldn’t even have that gun, Y/N… Give it to me,” he pleads, holding out his hand to you.

“No,” you reply stubbornly, handgun going into your jeans again. “I know how to handle a gun.”

“Shouldn’t know how to,” he grunts, letting you know he really wasn’t satisfied with this. “You don’t need that gun either.”

“I’m still keeping it,” you say confidently and not wavering even one bit. “It’s mine and no one’s taking it from me.”

Reluctantly, Jack sighs and puts his hands up in defeat, his expression still a grimace but you could deal with that. “Hey, don’t mind me, just thinking you could hurt yourself with that.”

“Did you really think Gabriel give me this gun without any knowledge first?”

“I don’t know what exactly happened, sweetheart,” he regards you with some bitterness in his eyes, as though your time spent with Gabriel was a mistake of sorts. You want to explain to Jack everything that transpired and the twisted amenities you’ve gathered along the way, so you do so.

“He thought I was… like him, that I had something dark inside of me. So he instructed me every part of handling a gun, he let me practice and I liked the weight of the weapon on my hands. I killed someone on my first week with Gabriel,” you started, hands inside your jeans pockets because you didn’t know where to put them really. Perhaps Jack would dissipate his insistent pining after you if you could explain how much you were really involved. “I don’t hold regrets in my heart anymore from that night, I recognize that the world is now a much better place without that man. He was a pedophile.”

You could sense Jack tensing from every word you were dropping on him, uncomfortable stance toward you and an awkward silence that wasn’t like him. “Do you think less of me because of this, Jack?”

He pinched his nose bridge a few times before looking again at you, suddenly agitated and gesticulating but without saying any words - he was struggling with what he was going to say to you. Eventually, he found his voice and surprised you with his answer.

“You didn’t have a choice. The real question is… would you kill again?”

The inquiry brings you back to Addler’s death and although you weren’t directly responsible for the man’s end, you did react violently against his corpse with several stab wounds on his chest. Did you have it inside you to kill again? Without Gabriel’s prompting commando?

“I don’t know,” you sigh, avoiding his gaze and feeling suddenly very small. “But it’s not like I’m gonna go on a killing spree like a maniac.”

“Good. Gabriel’s influence hasn’t tainted you enough then.”

“Tainted me?” You ask offended. “Fuck you, Jack. Don’t talk like you know what I’ve been through.”

“You’re talking as if I’m the enemy here, sweetheart. I didn’t kidnap you and abused you only to discard you like a broken toy,” he scoffs, taking a defensive stance and crossing his arms.

“That’s what you think I am? A broken toy?”

“That’s not what I meant,” he starts, but you interrupt him by shoving him aside and heading to the desk where the mess of papers was.

“So what, am I a pity case for you, Jack?” You yell at him and grab the hoodie on the chair, putting it on. “Well, guess what, maybe I am a fucked up broken toy that’s way too twisted for your boy scout needs.”

You were going to the door and leaving the place, however, Jack firmly grabbed your arm and pulled you into a forced hug. He’s too strong for you to disentangle from him, so you relent and try to calm your breathing.

“Shouldn’t have said that I’m sorry,” he mutters into your hair, tightening the embrace on you slightly. “I just wish you’d understand how much Gabriel was a bad influence on you.”

“I don’t regret meeting Gabriel and I don’t regret a lot of things if that’s what had to happen to lead me here.”

“You didn’t have to go through hell to be here,” Jack says and pulls your chin up, making you look up at him. “You have blood on your hands because of him. You got traumas that possibly will haunt your mind for life. Tell me, was any of that worth it?”

The balance between the good and the bad, the equilibrium between the right and the wrong - everything was a convoluted mess in your head. Gabriel had brutally murdered a man that dared touch you and at the time it seemed to disturb you greatly. Now? It was a distant memory that you were willing to ignore if it meant he’d come back to you. There was no misunderstanding that Gabriel was a killer - that part was clear. The pleasure he took from ending a life didn’t evade you, neither did his capacity of violence. Coming to terms with that violence is what your mind was working on and Jack was trying to relentlessly bring you to the light.

But there was one thing Jack wasn’t considering. One thing that changed everything and it didn’t matter who Gabriel was or what you’ve become after every step of this dark path.

“Perhaps. I’m pregnant after all and that is a gift of sorts, Jack.”

He groans and kisses your forehead, letting you go right after. “I’m not gonna try and convince you otherwise anymore.”

Good, you thought.

“Is that where he kept his recon work?” Jack asked, pointing to the desk in the corner of the room.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he left anything of importance behind.”

Jack rustled with the papers, reading quickly everything on them while you watched him with expectant eyes. It was frustrating when he didn’t actually find anything and you two searched the place thoroughly right after, looking for anything that would be of help. Thirty minutes later, Jack and you were sitting on the sofa, tired and dissatisfied with your search. You miss Gabriel so much it hurts and this isn’t helping at all; everything here smells like him. Suddenly you feel sick for even being here with Jack and you get up agitated.

“I need to go back to my mom’s, she’ll worry.”

“Sure,” Jack acquiesces and promptly getting up as he observes you curiously.

“I’ll call you later?”

“If you say so, Y/N.”

\--x--

You actually don’t call Jack until a few days later and the conversation is scarce because you’re giving him half-assed answers for everything. You haven’t left your mom’s house since that day and all you’ve done is watch the city’s movement from the guest room’s window intently. Ignoring your friends’ call too, there wasn’t much but Gabriel in your mind for the past week. One week turns into two, two weeks turn into a whole month at a pace that is painfully slow. Even if the days blur together with the same boring routine, they don’t go any faster. You are putting on weight and your body is changing, the baby is growing inside of you and soon your tummy will be bigger too. But you avoid that line of thought too because it usually leads to crying sessions about Gabriel.

One night, Jack appears on your porch with an apologetic face and a woman behind him sitting on the car’s front. She has long black hair, russet colored skin and is dressed in a tailored cobalt blue coat over a seriously gorgeous oyster colored business attire. You’re seriously intimidated by her, she seems so gracious yet so dominating with just her posture and looks.

“Are you listening to me?” Jack asks, bursting your bubble.

“No, sorry. What was that?” You reply with your cheeks tinted red, avoiding his gaze.

“I… uh… there’s this Charity Ball my Chief is throwing and she’s very insistent that I bring a date,” he says while scratching his neck absentmindedly. “You can see she’s even here to prove that I’m asking a real person to, uh… come with me. To the Ball.”

“A Ball? I don’t-”

“Before you say no, I just wanna say that in my defense… I think you’d look beautiful in a dress in addition to the fact that I need a date to go to this social thing.” Jack is also blushing now and he’s speaking really fast, nothing like the Jack you know. It’s adorable. You ponder upon the idea of going out for the first time in a month and quite frankly, you have mixed feelings about it. On one hand, you just want to forget about the world and specifically that Gabriel left you while you are pregnant with his child. On the other hand, Jack is a nice company and he’s easy on the eyes, also you can’t forget he was your rebound sex just weeks ago when your hormones were going crazy. They still are, but melancholy has taken over and mellowed it out everything really.

“I shouldn’t have come here to-”

“I’ll go. When is it?”

Jack’s smile is radiant.

\--x--

This party’s bubbling away - there’s pleasant chatter everywhere, champagne for everyone and fancy finger food being served around the ballroom. You’re standing in a corner waiting for Jack to be back from the bar, observing the crowd with mild interest. You see Ana - who was presented to you a couple days earlier as the blonde’s boss and Department Chief - coming up, elegant just as you first saw her and you didn’t expect any less from such an amazing woman.

“Enjoying our party?” She asks with a smile, holding a champagne glass in one of her hands.

“Very much so, thank you for inviting me.”

“Ah, you don’t have to thank me. Where is Jack?”

“He’s getting some drinks, but he has been gone for a few minutes now…” You look curiously to the bar, trying to find his figure amongst so many and you fail. “He doesn’t seem to be at the bar either.”

“Reinhardt might’ve stolen your date, I’m afraid,” she laughs pointing at one corner and you see Jack with a huge man by his side, both of them talking with animosity. You assume this man is Jack’s friend from work since Ana knows him too. “So, how do you know Jack?”

You freeze. You don’t want to tell the truth to someone like Ana and you most likely shouldn’t - a lot of things cross your mind while you squirm in place and give her an awkward smile. When she doesn’t drop the subject, you try to come up with a half lie.

“I, uh… we have a friend in common,” you start. “They were in the Army together.”

“Oh, really? Who is that friend, if I might ask?”

Oh, God. She looks so truly intrigued too about this. You look around and try to ask Jack for his help, searching the ballroom again for his blonde hair and-

Wait a minute.

There’s a man walking rapidly through the crowd and you would recognize him anywhere. His unkempt black curls and dark sepia skin stand out in a mob like a diamond in a bag of charcoals - your heart is basically coming out of your throat from nervousness. He’s moving fast to the stairs on the end of this huge place and you have to go after him. You don’t have time to waste. You don’t even hear what you say to Ana as you begin to run after Gabriel, not caring if you look like a maniac to the other attendees in this party.

As you reach the second floor and look at the long corridor, there are so many doors and no one in the dark hall. You lean into a door catching your breath, thinking to yourself that you are not crazy! You saw him walk these stairs! You-

Someone puts a hand over your mouth and pulls you to the room through the threshold, you squirm and you try to react properly to the attack. But suddenly you know who’s holding you, you know this body so close to yours.

It’s Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm cruel. Don't hate on me. I know you guys knew that Gabe wouldn't stand to be far from Reader so long.
> 
> Yes, I'm cruel. Jack's being treated like a toy all around. He doesn't deserve it. But he knows what's he's in for.
> 
> Come bother me at Tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/> (I changed my URL btw!)
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> To know more about my writing, check this out [right here](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/post/158143377542/writing-commission-prices).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, a new chapter! There's a new character in the story, but I'll wait to put it in the tags 'til you guys have read it. At least wait for a bit, just to have the element of surprise.
> 
> I've spent all night writing this chapter and I had different plans for it, but y'know, it's organic, it just flows sometimes. Also, I've edited, however, there could be some errors due to my lack of sleep. Forgive me!
> 
> Enjoy!

The second you step inside, Gabriel throws you aside as if you were a menace and walks to the end of the room. You can sense he’s positively furious, a dark aura emanating from him like a dense mist and for a second, you can almost see it - then it dissipates like thin air. You’re afraid. You’ve missed him so much and you want to touch him, but you’re afraid of reaching out to him. So many questions on the tip of your tongue, desperate to come out, yet all you can do is hug your sides and wait for him to start the conversation if there is going to be any. Eventually, he breaks the silence and you look at him with some hope that disappears the moment he enunciates those words.

“You think I wouldn’t find out about you and Jack?” He growls, his expression a perilous mix of anger and aggression. You look at the linoleum floor instead of him, sighing and tightening the embrace around your torso.

“Didn’t think you would care, since you left me,” you retort, looking up in defiance. “A little late to complain about what the fuck ever I do now.”

It was not a smart thing to say.

With an ungodly speed, he’s at you caging your body against the nearest wall while you gasp loudly. Gabriel punches the wall beside your head and you unconsciously jolt, closing your eyes. “I can see you’re no longer scared of me,” he barks, fingers grasping your chin forcibly. “Maybe I should fix that.”

“One month goes by and we’re back at the beginning,” you huff and does everything so your voice doesn’t waver. You can’t actually let him know you’re scared. “Regretting your choice of letting me live? Kill me then,” you dare him.

“You’re crazy,” Gabriel hisses at you.

You reach for his arm, sliding your hand until it touches his neck. He tenses and you two share a long and intense look, bringing an uncomfortable atmosphere up.

“ _ You’re exactly like me _ ,” you echo his words from not so long ago. “That’s what you said, Gabriel. So what does that make you?”

Gabriel snorts, letting go of your chin and sliding his hand to your neck dangerously. He applies just enough pressure that you feel uncomfortable breathing.

“That makes me fucking insane.” 

He leans in and captures your lips in a slow kiss, moving against your own with no rush. You bite his lower lip  _ hard _ and he groans into your mouth, definitely a permission for more. The hand on your neck tightens and in turn, you’re moaning breathlessly, your hand unconsciously going to his when it begins to overwhelm you. There are black spots in your vision and you’re tethering on the edge of losing consciousness, but you’re pulled from that abyss when Gabriel retreats. You’re only now noticing that you’re crying silently, tears drying up on your cheeks.

“You look so pretty when you cry,” he mutters, a countenance of fascination before turning into one of disgust. “This is why I can’t stay near you. I  _ want _ to hurt you so badly.”

“Then hurt me,” you plead, cradling his face with sickening affection. “But  _ stay _ .”

“Do you even hear yourself talking?  _ Hurt me _ ?” Gabriel huffs.

“It’s not like you haven’t before. Touch me,” you beg.

Gabriel obeys and slides his hands on your sides, stopping by your hips and pulling them towards his own. But it’s deliberately slow, too gentle, too…  _ soft _ . 

When you realize, the sound echoes through the room like a disgraceful warning of a storm’s that’s about to come - you’ve slapped Gabriel with all the force you could muster and he’s even a bit surprised that his lower lip suffered from it; blood was coming out of his mouth. How in the hell did you even have the strength to do that to a man like Gabriel? The response isn’t immediate, however, he does slap you right back and he doesn’t measure his force against your face. It does hurt, yet it snaps something inside you that it just wasn’t there before. Something ugly.

“Is this what you want?” He growls, hips grinding into yours persistently.

“Fuck me,” you groan. “Fuck me like you fucked me that night.”

His eyes carry a dangerous glint after what you’ve just said. Gabriel turns you around rapidly, lifting your flowy dress and practically ripping apart your lacy underwear. He doesn’t fool around as he unbuckles his pants and fishes out his erection from his boxers. You moan loudly when he penetrates you to the hilt, almost brutally, giving you no time to adjust as he sets a merciless pace. You feel his cock tearing through your delicate walls, a mix of pain and pleasure that makes you thrilled - like walking a tightrope and edging on both sides of dangerous extremes that you were dealing with. The animalistic sounds Gabriel is making behind you also extremely arouses you and you can’t help but respond with cries of pure delight. 

Your orgasm comes without you touching yourself, just from being roughly fucked by Gabriel. You’re drooling and mumbling some nonsense into the wall, not being able to form a single coherent phrase. It intensifies when his hand reaches for your neck and applies pressure yet again, this time, you were being choked for all of your breathing. You ride your high until you pass out completely, coming back a few moments later, your body waking up to the harsh movements being imposed onto your behind; his hand is no longer on your neck, both are on your hips squeezing it hard as he cums inside of you.

Gabriel silently pulls out of you the moment he seems satisfied, panting hard behind your ear.

“I can’t stay,” he murmurs very quietly, almost as if confessing a deadly sin.

“Why?” You question him.

“Why do you want me so much? Don’t you want to be free?” He asks in turn.

“Things have changed since we first met.”

“So I’ve heard,” he says humorlessly. “You don’t want to know my real reasons.”

“Assuming a lot of things for someone who apparently doesn’t know me that well,” you turn around and look him dead in the eye. He tries to look away but you pull him back and he doesn’t fight you, he has the strength to do so yet doesn’t. “Why are you running away again?”

“Because if I stay,” he slides his hand into your neck, the delicate skin protesting already from the harsh treatment beforehand, you whine quietly. “I’ll have to give you a reason for you to walk away from me.”

“You think you’re sparing me from things, Gabriel, but you owe me at least some explanations! You  _ owe _ me, after everything you’ve put me through, I deserve to know.”

Silence follows and you can hear the party faintly in the background, people chatter and jazzy music. His deep brown eyes are conflicted, otherwise, his face is absolutely emotionless and that ticks you off. Gabriel kisses you chastely and only when you don’t respond to his advances, he sighs and drops his hand to his side, staring at you intently.

“You’ll hate me,” he starts. “But I suppose I can’t make things worse than they already are. Petri offered me something I couldn’t deny, something I’ve wanted for a long time now.”

You don’t react at first. Then your mind slowly starts to catch up with your body: you’ve slapped Gabriel once again and you’re yelling uncontrollably at him. How  _ dare _ him, you think, how  _ dare  _ Gabriel side with Petri out of all people. You slap his chest over and over again, tears rolling down your cheeks as a sign of pure anguish. He forcibly holds you, hugs you, but you’re thrashing like a wild animal in his arms. Calm as ever, he tries to talk to you as if he had not confessed a tragedy.

“Could’ve moved on with your life, but you just had to know, didn’t you? Like always, you’re sticking your nose where you shouldn’t, Y/N.”

“You  _ OWE _ me so much,” you scream at his face, standing still just enough to have this short conversation with him. “You have  _ broken  _ me in ways I don’t even know yet myself and you’re talking like I’m some nosy bitch that doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“Ah,  _ cariño _ , you do mean a great deal to me,” Gabriel acquiesces, thumbing away a tear from the corner of your eye. “I will always show great appreciation for what you’ve shown me. However, this is the part where we say our goodbyes. I cannot keep hurting someone that I  _ love _ .”

“The baby, you c-can’t…” You babble, sobbing. “This baby is yours.”

“I’ll provide, don’t worry,” he says. “I shouldn’t have let this Jack thing make me so jealous to come back like this.”

Gabriel pauses, kisses your mouth tenderly and your forehead too.

“Whatever you do, do not go after Petri,” he cautions you. “Don’t be a fool.”

He lets go of you very slowly and you feel your knees giving out, you’re not sure how you’re standing as Gabriel walks away again.

You’re alone in this big dusty room and Gabriel Reyes is not a part of your life anymore.

Everything feels strange. Like an endless abyss you’re falling into and there’s no coming back. You finally fall on your knees and regard the checkered marble floor as your tears glisten in the poorly lighted place.

When Jack finds you, unresponsive on the ground, he wonders what has happened and asks you repeatedly what is going on. You can only hear the echo of Gabriel words, asking you not to go after Petri. Well, ladies and gentlemen, once again, you’re not remotely good at listening anyway. You will get your  _ revenge _ .

You turn to Jack, surprised to see him crouched next to you, as he observes you with a kind smile.

Gentle, smart and compassionate Jack.

“I need your help.”

 

\---x---

 

“Y/N, this is too risky,” Jack says with a frown, contemplating you from behind the mirror you were standing in front of. “I could think of a million reasons why you shouldn’t be going alone to this place.”

“You’re a cop, a well-known cop and I don’t want you getting killed by a bunch of Mafia over my stupid revenge,” you retort, adjusting the short bob pink haired wig on the top of your head with some difficulty. You were, at least for tonight, one of the entertainment girls for a big Mafia party and everything that could help hiding your identity even a little was already a bonus. Never a fan of corsets and lingerie in general, but you had to admit you were feeling pretty sexy in this black and red laced set that embraced your body like a hungry snake. Apparently, Jack’s eyes were pretty hungry for those laces too.

“You can’t go in there without any backup,” he waves a finger in your direction, like a stern father. “I won’t let you.”

“Okay, then, but I don’t know how this is going to work out.”

“I’m giving you a headpiece, undetectable,” he hands you something very small, transparent. It’s shaped funny and it has green tech inside of the plastic. “If anything goes awry, I don’t care how many people I have to kill in that party, I’m rescuing you.”

You smile and approach Jack, putting a hand on his chest.

“My knight in a shining armor. Thank you.”

He grunts and blushes. “Don’t just thank me yet. You’ve got a lot to go through.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself. Besides, it’ll be just… to gather information about Petri, nothing too fancy. I need to know a bit more about his businesses.”

“You’re not letting go of this, are you?” He tries one last time.

“Nope,” you elongate the e and hug him. He hugs you back.

“Please be safe.”

“I will.”

Jack drops you off about a block away from the party and you get in through the service entrance, a fake ID in hands and your name, of course, is on the list of girls.  _ Natalya Imbruglia _ . You have no idea where Jack got that name from, it’s so foreign yet you roll with it. He finds it funny that you don’t get the reference, but he says he’s an old man with old taste in music. You’ll have to dig out that name on the internet later.

The moment you enter, everything in your sights screams  _ expensive _ , smells extravagant - so out of your league you actually have to try and keep your cool as you’re ushered to the area where the rest of the girls are. They’re all chatting amicably, retouching their makeup and you feel like an alien among them. However, you don’t have to worry too much about it, someone comes in soon and tells you that the party is about to start.

You concentrate and mentally go over the plan step by step - entertain the guests, blend in and pray for someone to talk about Petri or anything related to him. Hopefully, someone will get very drunk and spill the T about the man. Anything useful. It was a shot in the dark at this point, you were asking for too much, you knew. But you had no choice, you had no other way of getting information on how to actually get to Petri, to really hit where it hurt.

The party was great. Music at full blast and the DJ was actually good, champagne was served to all guests - the finest type of champagne, sweet and always pleasantly cold. You were careful to only drink sips here and there of your drink, though, didn’t want to get drunk like the rest of the attendees. Once in awhile, you excused yourself to give Jack updates, who was waiting in his car outside two blocks away. He said for you not to get too drunk and you jokingly called him  _ daddy _ as you acquiesced. Jack didn’t like it. You blatantly ignored him as you laughed about it.

When you come back to this man you’ve been for the last twenty minutes -  _ Schoenbach _ ? He was an accountant for the richest men in town and consequently, for some Mafia bosses -, you feel like you’re being observed intently by someone in the party. It’s an uneasiness that doesn’t go away no matter how many times you tell yourself that it’s probably nothing. You look around, many foreign faces to you minding their own business until you cross your eyes with  _ him _ .

The Japanese man is regarding you with desire in his eyes, he’s a man that doesn’t play around, knows what he wants and will get what he wants no matter what he has to do. You can feel it. He has round brown orbs that are framed perfectly by a black eyeliner and very kissable pink lips, that are probably pampered with some kind of lip gloss and curled up deviously. His styled hair is bright green, just like the silky neon shirt he’s wearing under the flawlessly tailored white suit. Takes a while for him to get up and go to you, but as he does so, you panic - he wants more than just a drink and soft chats with you.

“Schoenbach, you old bastard, how can it be that you’re keeping the most beautiful girl in this room in your lap?” He quips, but it comes almost as a threat. He must be a powerful person. You didn’t recognize him.

“Mr. S-Shimada, I-I… she’s all yours, please,” Schoenbach pleads.

“Are you sure? Once I steal her away, she’s mine for the evening.”

“Mr. Shimada, please! I want nothing more than your happiness this evening.”

_ Shimada _ laughs wholeheartedly, beckoning for you to get up and follow you at once. He puts his hand on your lower back as he guides you to a more private section of the party and you’re mostly confused until he pushes you to a wall in a dark corner.

“You’re not from these parts, are you?” He inquires, accent evident in his pleasant hushed voice. 

“What?” You ask back, jumbled.

“You’re on the list, but you’re not actually a high price escort, are you honey?” He pushes his slender, yet firm body against yours and you can feel his semi erect member poking out at your belly. “I should know, I actually have been with every girl in this place,” he says with some pride. 

You’re in shock. He knows you don’t belong in this place, he has you all figured it out. What the hell are you going to do? 

“Ah, so you’re a quiet one,” he muses, taking your chin with one hand and sliding his hand down your waist with another. “Here, I’ll make you talk. Just how high you’re willing to pay so I can shut my mouth about you crashing the party, doll?”

_ Fuck _ .

“You know, you should research more before crashing into a party. I’m the party host, you should know better,” he laughs darkly, leaning way closer than you’d like him to.

You should warn Jack, you should say something, you should… maybe tell this guy the truth. As the crazy idea pops into your head, a million of warnings comes right after, but you pay no mind as you start to talk.

“You’re right, I’m not one of the girls. The truth is… I’m just… hoping to find out more about Petri,” you blurt out and he seems surprised by your statement. “I can’t get too close to him or he’ll probably recognize me, but still, someone could talk about him in this party and I couldn’t let this opportunity pass by.”

“Hmmm, and what does Petri mean to you?” He asks, genuinely interested. 

“His men have kidnapped me and raped me,” you retort bluntly without a second thought. “I want revenge.”

“Interesting,” he mutters. Shimada seems to ponder upon your confession to him, tilting his head to the side and observing you with a glint of something you couldn’t quite place in his eyes. “I don’t mince words with anyone, don’t have to. So what’s it gonna be, are you getting on your knees like a good girl or do I have to kick you out of this party?”

You took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. He was dead serious about this. There was no escape, no half-assing your way out of this. You descend onto your knees in the cold floor, eye level with his crotch that packed quite an erection right now. Unbuckling his pants, you cup his cock over his underwear, feeling its warmth through the fabric. Without much ceremony, you pull down his undergarment and free his length to the cold air of the room. It’s thick and heavy on your hand, you would be lying if your mouth didn’t water from the vision. He was an attractive man at least and the idea overall wasn’t half bad. Also, it helped that his dick was more than average.

“Are you gonna just stare, doll?” He jokes, smirking at you. You stroke him once, trying out the waters. He throbs slightly in your hand. Your tongue pokes out and licks the tip of it teasingly, before putting it in your mouth. You swallow his cock slowly, letting your hand cover what your lips can’t reach yet. Inch by inch, you take him in your mouth, sucking him and putting your tongue to work. Only when it reaches the back of your throat he lets out a moan and thrusts his hips forward, making you gag just a bit.

“Fuck,” he hisses, hand going to your hair and pulling it slightly. You moan around him and you can feel him throbbing again. Continuing to suck on his cock, you don’t measure your efforts to push him over the edge and it pays off. He doesn’t warn you as he cums, but you take it anyway, swallowing the white liquid involuntarily while he forces his length deep in your throat. You cough a little when he pulls out of your mouth.

“You have such pretty lips,” Shimada mutters as he cradles your face with his hand.

“Are you going to tell me they were made for sucking dick? Because that’s old.”

He laughs. It’s a nice laugh, sounds pleasant.

“You don’t measure your words, I like that.”

He helps you stand up and puts his cock inside his pants again, zipping it up.

“Now what?” You ask him curiously.

“Come, I’ll give you what you want.”

 

\---x---

 

“You said you were the host of this party, not the  _ owner _ of this fucking hotel!” You hiss to him quietly as you look around, paranoid. You two were in a long corridor of rooms in the 14th floor, apparently, all the guests in this party were staying in a room provided by the Shimada family.

“So? Your point being?” He stares at you with a serious face while trying to open the 1408 door with a card key.

“Who  _ are _ you?” You ask him. “Who  _ owns _ a hotel this big?”

“I’m Genji Shimada,” he introduces himself nonchalantly as if the name was a normal occurrence in a girl’s life - it  _ wasn’t _ . You gasp loudly, feeling dumb for not connecting the Japanese last name to the big Yakuza family that owned so many places in the States. The police couldn’t prove a single wrong thing with their business in this country, so despite their “shady” origins, their businesses were legit. Night clubs, hotels, buildings, you name it - a lot of money involved, even by Mafia standards.

“Why are  _ you _ out of all people  _ helping _ me?” You question him, not believing the situation you were in.

“Ah, what can I say?” He smiles at you, eyes closed. “I think with my dick more than with my brain. And there we go.”

The room is fancy. It has a living room that is largely decorated with modern furniture set with tones of peach and warm grays; a bedroom with a nice king sized bed that has a lot of pillows and a very soft looking comforter. Also, not to mention, the balcony that has an exquisite view of the city and all the lights below.

“Yeah, you’re definitely not from around these parts,” he quips, throwing himself on the sofa as he notices your awe.

“Excuse me, not everyone is a Yakuza lord, born in a golden crib,” you retort, offended.

“Never said it was a bad thing, actually it’s kind of adorable.” His smile is absolutely insufferable. You groan.

“I’m looking for clues.”

You start to look for anything that could help you, a briefcase stands out as you walk into the bedroom. You start rummaging through it, reading the papers and finding nothing interesting until your eyes read the word  _ son _ . He had a son?

“Petri has a son?”

“Now that I could’ve told you, didn’t find anything dirtier?” He peeks his head over the sofa, gazing you with unimpressed eyes.

“He’s not gonna have his darkest secrets written down somewhere,” you grumble in return.

“You’re not looking right, bring that over here.”

You do so and Genji goes over the papers like you did, but with a different perspective. In no time, he finds something different than you did, face lighting up like a kid on a Christmas morning.

“Ha! Here, his accountant fucked up and probably stole some money from him,” he points at the document with a bunch of numbers and scribbled notes.

“How does this exactly help me?” You frown.

“Gotta think smart, doll. You wanna get to this accountant before Petri does and make a deal with him, bring him to the police,” he starts to explain calmly. “He’ll spill all the truth about the fucker in no time if he has protection. Petri will go to jail and believe me, no rapist survives in prison.”

“Who is this accountant and how do you know this will work?” You were genuinely concerned about this plan.

“You actually met him. Short, kinda bald, no personality? Schoenbach?” He closes the file and organizes the briefcase so you don’t have to. “Also, you gotta know how to work the system so the system doesn’t work you.”

Genji hands you the briefcase and you put it back where you found it. When you come back to the living room, he’s on the balcony, elbows on the balustrade and smoking a cigarette. As you get closer, he taps it off and you can smell the acrid smoke in the air.

“Isn’t Petri gonna find us in his room?”

“Nah, he must be enjoying the party in the ballroom. Besides, I’m just smoking a cig then we’ll go,” he says calmly, inhaling the smoke into his lungs before tapping the cigarette again. “You got a lot of courage coming here alone, you know.”

“I had my reasons.”

“Still, you’re very brave,” he insists and gives you one of his million dollar smiles.

“Well, uh… thanks, I guess,” you reply quietly. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, though.”

“Probably have a very boring evening with Schoenbach,” Genji quips, throwing off the bud of his cigarette down below.

“I don’t doubt it,” you laugh with him. You two are sharing a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, the soft breeze makes you shiver slightly. Genji gets closer to you, leans in and-

Someone opens the room door and you immediately panic - you can’t get caught by Petri, God knows what he’ll do if he sees you. Genji notices the fear in your eyes and acts quickly, pulling you to the side and closer to the edge of the balustrade.

“What are you doing?” You whisper to him.

“Just trust me.”

He simply jumps down to the balcony below the one you’re in and you let out a huff in annoyance. Did he really mean what you think he meant?

“Jump to me, I’ll catch you.”

“Are you fucking insane? I’m gonna fall!” You groan.

“It’s either that or get caught, babe,” he dares to  _ smile _ at you and you’re huffing at this point. Shivering like a scaredy cat, you haul yourself over the balustrade, sitting on it and looking down. It wasn’t a good idea. “Don’t look down.”

“A little late for that advice!” You hiss at him.

Well, here goes nothing. You jump. Genji actually catches you in his arms and you whimper, relieved, almost crying at the spot. But you hold it in, you still have some dignity.

“See? Easy,” he brags.

“I almost  _ died _ ,” you whine.

“Almost being the key word.”

“Please, get me out of here.”

The walk to the elevator is a quiet one, Genji respects your space and the fact that you just jumped from a balcony to another trusting in a man you just met. However, at one point, he does break the silence and it is inside the elevator. He cages your body with his against the wall and caresses your face longingly.

“Spend the night with me,” he asks and kisses the corner of your mouth.

“I… can’t, there’s someone waiting to pick me up.”

“Tell them you’re spending the night,” he pleads.

“Genji-” you start, but he interjects you mid-phrase.

“Just stay.”

You gaze into his deep brown orbs and finds solace that, for once, a man isn’t asking this only out of lust - there’s loneliness in his eyes. It reminds you of a certain someone.

“Okay,” you acquiesce, hand reaching his and squeezing it.

Genji reaches out and pushes the penthouse button behind him, not breaking eye contact for a second. 

You can tell this will be an intense night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me at Tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/> (I changed my URL btw!)
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> To know more about my writing, check this out [right here](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/post/158143377542/writing-commission-prices).


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a long time but... between depression, life, and negative feedback, especially through anons on tumblr - there was a time I stopped writing completely. Also, this chapter was very hard to write and I feel like it's gonna be the most underappreciated of all chapters, since it's Genji centered. Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry if that's not what you expected after such a long wait, but it'll make sense in the long run as to why Genji has such an important part in all of this. I commissioned a fanart for this fic, but that was two months ago and I would've liked to release this new chapter with it, but unfortunately the artist just... I don't even know. Don't wanna bad-mouth anyone, just getting kinda upset with it. Anyway, hopefully, by the time the next chapter comes out, we'll have a fanart for this fic!
> 
> As always, lemme know if there are any major mistakes and enjoy the chapter.

The penthouse is incredibly intimidating - you’ve never been surrounded by such luxury in your entire life, makes your stomach flip with nervousness as Genji pushes you gently towards the living room with a hand on your lower back. You stop in the middle of the room, gulping hard and turn around to meet his gaze. There’s hunger in his eyes with a hint of solitude, a plea for attention that you’re willing to give. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you closer, hand caressing your jawline tenderly. He’s going to kiss you-

He stops midway when the door behind you two opens with a swoop and someone comes in. Genji doesn’t let you go, simply sighs and greets the person that interrupted your moment with him.

“Brother,” he says with a mildly irritated tone.

“You are supposed to be tending to our guests,” the other man says in an assertive manner, pointing a finger at Genji. “How many times do I have to repeat myself, Genji?”

“As many times as you want, I don’t give a single fuck.”

“The girls from the party are not for your entertainment only,” he hisses, visibly upset with you being up here with his brother. “I am truly tired of your whorish behavior.”

“And I’m tired of you acting like you’re my father, Hanzo.”

“Then stop acting like a child!”

The brothers stared at each other intensely and you can feel Genji’s hand trembling on your waist. You feel uncomfortable with the tryst between the two, unsure of what exactly you should do. Perhaps you should really leave them to their own fraternal issues, you had no business being here. But when you take a step, Genji grasp on your waist tightens as a sign that you should stay put.

“You’re not father to order me around,” he insists. “Unlike him, you have no actual power over me, Hanzo.”

The other brother squints his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You are a disgrace to this family,” he deadpans.

Genji growls to that and grabs your hand as he exits the penthouse in a rush, leaving a very mad Hanzo behind.

“Where are you going?” Hanzo yells.

“Away from you!” Genji yells back, entering the elevator with you and pushing the button before Hanzo could catch up. When silence settles once again, you feel very small in the red velvet space that is the hotel’s elevator and you can’t stop thinking how you haven’t said a word about all of this to Jack yet. Genji is pacing around with his hands tangled in his green locks, exasperated by what just happened. You don’t blame him. His brother seemed too harsh, too crude - what kind of brother says you’re a disgrace to their family?

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “That you had to see that.”

“Are you ok?” You ask him slightly worried. He seems to think about it, pondering if he should be honest or not.

“No,” he finally answers, but doesn’t speak any further than that.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” he sighs. Genji pulls you closer and noses your neck as his hand goes up your spine. He inhales deeply before talking again and you’re shivering all over. “You smell nice.”

“So, we’re going back to the party, I suppose?”

“We’re getting out of here.”

 

\---x---

 

“Genji, while I understand you’re upset, I’d like you to slow down,” you beg as you hold the seat of the car tightly, fearing for your life because of the high speed that he’s going. “Please.”

“Relax, doll, don’t you trust me?” He asks with a toothy grin. You’re starting to sweat even with the air conditioning.

“That’s the second time you ask me this tonight.”

“And have I done you wrong?”

“... No.”

“So, relax and enjoy the ride.”

You wince when he passes two cars on the road, the movement jerking your body all over the place and wringing out a whine out of your throat.

“Genji!” You huff.

“What?”

“Slow down or you’re gonna kill us both!”

“You sound just like my brother. Stop it.”

“I don’t feel like dying tonight.”

He scoffs and continues to go at high speed with the sports car, annoying the crap out of you, but you decide to suffer in silence. Wherever he’s taking you, you just hope that it’s getting closer before an accident can happen. However, the adrenaline is starting to catch up to you, a pleasant sensation in the pit of your stomach fluttering - like a small flame consuming your fear. You start to giggle, shyly at first, then it blossoms into a wholehearted laughter. It’s a conflicting feeling, being annoyed and laughing so hard at the same time.

“Oh yeah?” Genji asks, amusement in his tone.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Hoping to be your asshole for the night.”

“Was I ever allowed to say no?”

“I’m a very persuasive man.”

“Then there’s your answer.”

Suddenly, Genji slams the breaks and stops suddenly at what seems to be a marina. He goes around the car to open the door for you, being the ultimate gentleman as he takes your hand to help you get out of the vehicle. He leads you to the floating dock and you remember that you have to warn Jack about your little adventure with Genji. Not sure how you’re gonna do that without him overhearing your conversation, you start to get nervous again. Genji senses your anxiety and speaks up.

“Why are you nervous?”

“I… had someone to pick me up after the party and I haven’t called them, that’s all.”

“I’ll give you my phone once we’re on the yacht.”

A yacht. You’ve never been in one before and knowing just how rich the Shimada family was, you were sure that it would be just as intimidating as the penthouse. It floated majestically near the dock, huge and beautiful illuminated only by the silver moonlight. The name was written in a cursive letter, in green paint - _Sparrow_. As you entered the yacht, the water that rocked boat was far more gentle than you’d had imagined it and you calmed down. The floor was of a rich mahogany that only added to the luxury of it all and you didn’t even look inside the cabin yet.

Genji leaves you alone with his phone to get you two some wine, disappearing inside the cabin for a few minutes and giving you plenty of time to communicate with Jack.

“Jack, it’s me.”

“Y/N? Where are you?”

“I’m at… I actually don’t know.” You frown. You actually didn’t know where this marina was and the high-speed Genji was going didn’t give you any clues about the path he took too. “But I’m with someone from the party.”

“Someone from the… why would you leave the hotel with someone from the party?”

“He… he helped me to get some information on Petri.”

“So?”

“I don’t know! How do you say no to these men?”

“For Christ’s sake, Y/N. Who exactly took you out of the party?”

Silence. More silence. You actually don’t wanna say it.

“Are you… No. Tell me you’re not with one of the Shimada heirs.”

“How could you possibly-”

“It was a hunch. Boy, you sure do like your men dangerous,” he says bitterly. You don’t blame him for reacting sourly, even after helping you, all you’ve done is giving him another slap on his face. “Do you have any idea just how dangerous the Shimada family is?!”

“Jack-”

“If he even suspects you’re with me… why are you even calling me?”

“Because I wanted to warn you!”

“That you’re sleeping with another man for tonight? Oh, just smooth, Y/N. Maybe do call me in the morning too to tell me how the night went.”

“You have absolutely no right to be fucking jealous!” You hiss.

“Ana is right. I should just distance myself from you.”

“Fine! Do that then!” You exasperate, fuming into the phone. Out of all things, Jack had decided to call you out when you two had absolutely nothing going on. How absurd of him, you thought. Jack sighs over the phone, defeated.

“You’re really a fucked up individual, did y’know that? I don’t understand your choices at all.”

“Then run for the fucking hills before I fuck your life over.”

It’s a bitter statement that comes out of your mouth in the worst way possible, but you don’t regret it even as Jack hangs up on you. The headpiece comes out easily of your ear as you throw it into the water with as much strength as you can muster, making an echoing sound through the air. This night was just a train wreck, from the way it started to the way it was going so far. Luckily, Genji was out of the cabin now with some red wine and two glasses in his hands. The wine was going to help certainly with some of the issues you had tonight. Even if one of them was the sexual favor you traded earlier with him back at the hotel.

“Everything alright?”

“Let’s drink.”

“Someone’s excited,” he quips, serving you a glass of wine and then one for himself. Genji beckons you to sit down and he pulls you closer as he wraps an arm around your mid waist. You sip some of your glass, feeling the silky liquid invade your tongue with a bit of a tart yet soft taste. Humming in appreciation, you look up to Genji to see that he’s gazing up at the sky.

“What’s on your mind?” Genji sighs and looks down at you with a smile.

“A lot of things. Thinking maybe I shouldn’t have forced you earlier. Thinking that maybe I am an asshole.”

“I could’ve just left the party, escorted by your security.”

“Are you saying that you enjoyed it?”

“Maybe. I’m not a saint, y’know.”

“I’m a fan of yours already.”

“Already? Guess I’m a better charmer than you.”

Genji chuckles lightly. It’s a delightful sound to your ears, velvety and inviting like oxygen to a burning flame. Despite the odd circumstances you two met, you’re starting to warm up to this man and you want to know more about him.

“So, what’s your damage?” You ask bluntly. “I told you a bit about mine. Tell me some about yours. Your brother and you seem to not get along so well.”

“Ah, yeah… about that,” he scratches his neck, gazing to the side and humming. “Well, there’s no hiding. You know what the Shimada family does, everybody does. We don’t get caught because we know how to work the system, but you know the rumors. A criminal empire well hidden under enterprises that are sustainable, my father knew what he was doing while he was the head of the clan. Since he passed away last year, Hanzo and I… we don’t… see eye to eye. My father understood that I didn’t want to be a part of the family business and he protected me from a lot of things. Hanzo is not so inclined to do so. He thinks I’m just a spoiled brat that doesn’t want to honor the family.

“I tried to live outside the Shimada family. After college, I sent my resume to some companies and for a while, I worked at one back in Japan. Then father died and it all went to shit, really. Hanzo messed up with my job, even though he thinks I don’t know that he did it. He thinks I’m that naive. Maybe I am, born in the Shimada family and not wanting to be part of it… but my mother died because of a rival family when I was very young. It wouldn’t have happened if we weren’t that sort of clan, my mother would still be alive if it weren’t for the illegal business we uphold. It’s tiresome when someone wants you to be something you’re not and Hanzo is relentlessly trying to fit me in a mold I don’t belong in.”

You listened to him carefully, observing the way his lips moved with uncertainty, as if this story wasn’t told too often.

“I can understand that. Someone tried to forcefully fit me in a world that wasn’t mine, to begin with,” you explain.

“Does it have to do with Petri did to you?” Genji asks, curious.

“I was once with a man that had gotten on Petri’s nerves. How did I end up with him is another story.”

“Would you share that story with me?”

You stopped drinking the glass of wine in your hands in surprise. He had shared his, trusted you even though he met you tonight a few hours ago. Still, everything felt too raw, too recent - Gabriel was an open wound that wouldn’t heal anytime soon. Plus the story would seem way too absurd to a stranger like it was to Jack. The police officer didn’t understand your feelings for such a cruel person like Gabriel and he had done terrible things to you. There was a lot you didn’t understand yourself. Did you resent the fact he had kidnapped you? Forced you to so many things? It was a confusing matter. You didn’t want to wipe them out if it meant that you’d never met Gabriel in the first place. But at the same time, maybe you wouldn’t be where you are now - hurt, lost.

“I’m not sure if it’s a story you share with other people so easily,” you tell him, uncertain.

“Do your worst, believe me, I’ve heard all kinds of things.”

You sigh. Maybe it would make you feel better, sharing this with someone else. Genji didn’t seem like the judging type and he certainly wouldn’t reprimand you like Jack did. You begin to tell the story, not sparing any of the crude details, stopping now and then when you feel like you’re gonna burst into tears. It pains you to think about Gabriel and to tell the story about you and him in such a gruesome light. Genji is listening, caressing your hip with increasing gentleness, not interrupting you even when he senses you’re not too comfortable with telling him the story.

“He made a deal with Petri. I didn’t know he could be so cruel, even after doing so much to me… Gabriel made a deal with a man he said he was going to kill. He said he loved me before leaving. That’s fucked up, right? Saying you love someone when you hurt them so much like that?” You scoff, looking down. Genji speaks up for the first time.

“That’s not love… that’s something else entirely. He doesn’t know what love means.”

You force yourself not to start crying, willing your tears to stay put for the time being. Genji was right. Love was a foreign word to Gabriel Reyes. You were a fool to believe he would ever love you back someday. If a stranger like Genji could see that, it was stupid that you couldn’t see it for your own. Doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. It hurt like a thousand knives crossing your heart with immense force, bleeding it dry.

You put the wine glass down. You straddle Genji’s lap in a quick motion, taking him by surprise and he barely catches his own glass of wine. In a second, you’re kissing him with mindless abandon, not caring if this is the right or wrong thing to do. You’ve had enough of people taking control of your life. Gabriel controlled you with his so-called love. Jack controlled you with his so-called morals around Gabriel. You’ve had _enough_. You wanted to make your choices tonight. Genji was going to be one of them.

He didn’t slow you down, his lips returned the kiss with equal fervor, hands gripping hard on your ass as he grinds you to his crotch. He was getting harder by the minute, panting against your mouth and you moaned when he bit your lower lip with enough force to almost draw blood. You think you can feel tears coming down your cheeks, but you choose to ignore them and focus on the feeling of Genji’s tongue moving sensually against yours.

At some given moment, he gets up with your legs wrapped around his waist and walks toward the cabin. There’s a large bed in the middle of the room, white sheets in a mess yet it’s a comfortable mess. Genji puts you down on the floor just before the bed, eyeing you up and down hungrily. He turns you around slowly as he undresses you in the most careful manner, making sure to touch you everywhere as he goes. You’re left with your pantyhose and heels, feeling absolutely exposed with only one garment.

“So beautiful,” he whispers huskily into your ear. You can hear him undressing behind you, belt and clothes dropping to the ground unceremoniously. Genji kisses your shoulder with open mouth kisses, hands exploring your chest with no shame. They massage your bosom a bit roughly, rising up a few moans out of your throat. You feel his erection at your back, pushing against your buttcheeks as he grinds into you. He lowers you into the bed, your hands and knees supporting your weight. His hand slides up your spine until he reaches your neck and he pushes you down, your cheek touching the soft sheets and your behind up in the air.

“Stay,” he orders. You comply. He trails a path of kisses from your neck to your behind, caressing your inner thighs. When his tongue delves into your folds, your entire body shudders and pushes back into Genji. It’s a maddening feeling, especially when he adds his fingers to the mix, teasing your entrance with them. He sucks on your clit at the same time he enters you with a finger and you moan loudly into the sheets. You can feel his smirk. His digits curl up until he finds that sweet, sweet spot and he all but stimulates that spongy area while still giving attention to your nub. Two more fingers enter you, stretching you further and further. You’re hungry for something else entirely, however, and you can’t help but beg Genji.

“Please, Genji,” you moan. “P-please…”

“Please what, doll? Gotta say your words.”

You blush.

“I want you to fuck me,” you mutter under your breath.

“I am.”

“N-no, I want you inside me.”

“Thought I already was,” he says with mirth in his tone, teasing. “Gotta be a lil’ more specific.”

“Your… your cock. Inside me.”

Genji hums in an amused way that you’re about to say something about it, but he’s withdrawing his digits to line up his cock to your entrance. He teases you, sliding his erection up and down your folds to coat his tip with your fluids. His other hand is on your buttcheeks, holding you still. You hear a package being ripped and you assume it’s Genji putting on a condom when you no longer feel him near your hole. You’re impatient, but the moment he enters you is full bliss, stretching your walls deliciously with his large girth. He groans above you, hand tightening on your behind.

“So tight,” he hisses breathlessly and you moan in response, giving him a sultry gaze from your twisted position. Genji gives you only a few lingering seconds for you to adjust before thrusting shallowly into you, picking up a pace that was merciless. All you could do really was writhing under him, hands almost tearing up the soft material of the white sheets and cry out as you were fucked relentlessly against the mattress. Ice and fire run through your veins, giving the everlasting sensation of an ecstasy you never wanted to end. Genji knew what angles to hit and how hard to give it to you, an experienced lover that didn’t hold back anything. You orgasm on his cock for the first time, coating it with white arousal - this elicits a growl out of your lover, who is watching intently as his rigid member pounds into your body.

You’re sensitive all over, yet the delicious friction of his length inside of you is delicious enough so you ignore all the rest. You mumble incoherently about how good it feels, while rolling your hips back to meet with Genji’s thrusts. Also, suddenly, you’re feeling the thin coat of sweat in your back in contrast with the cold air, adding to all the sensations. One of his hands splays across your lower back, pushing you down and you’re about to complain when he turns you around with ease, putting you on your back effortlessly as you squeak.

“Warn a girl, will ya?” You breathed.

“What’s the fun… in… that?” He quips, punctuating the phrase as he buried himself again inside of your tight hole. Genji hauls your right leg up to his shoulder and finds a deep angle that leaves you seeing stars from the moment he starts moving again. You reach for his backside and dig your nails in - you hear him grunt a low _Oh fuck_ under his breath, but he doesn’t stop, just goes faster, harder.

He lowers down until he’s kissing your eager lips, exchanging moans and heavy breaths. With his left hand, Genji reaches for your nub to coax a second orgasm out of you. Doesn’t take long for you to reach your peak again, this time with a greater intensity than the first one. It’s borderline painful to let Genji sink into your cunt again and again, yet you relent and just goes with the flow - you’re still high from that major pleasure. Within a few seconds, you’re moaning his name again like a prayer, body arching up from the bed. Genji growls into your neck as his member pulsates inside you, his seed filling out the condom and his body going taut. It takes a few lingering moments for him to actually pull out of you and sit on the bed, knotting the condom and throwing somewhere you didn’t see from where you were lying down.

You close your eyes and you’re almost falling asleep when you feel something cold against your core. You put your weight on your elbows and see Genji cleaning you up with a sheepish smile. He throws the wet washcloth behind him and joins you in bed, lying by your side kinda unsure of what to do. Which, by his standards, was unusual - Genji Shimada always knew what to do and what people wanted from him. You were a tough read.

“What? Am I radioactive or something?” You question him.

“I, uh… just wasn’t sure if you were opposed to cuddling after… y’know,” he murmured.

“Genji Shimada, you just fucked me six ways from Sunday and you’re embarrassed about cuddling me? Better yet, you can’t just say we fucked.”

“It’s the wine, I’m sure,” he grunted, looking everywhere but at you.

“Just… don’t be silly,” you push him into the mattress and puts an arm around his chest. His arm holds you in return and your head is comfortably placed on his pectoral muscle. The only source of light in the cabin was the moon through the windows above the bed and they cast strange shapes on both of your bodies. You entertained yourself with that until sleep came to you in a slow wave of contentment.

The next morning, Genji helps you get dressed and takes you back home. You are very glad your mom is away visiting your aunt at the moment, because if she saw you arrive 8 AM in the morning in those garments you’d be answering a lot of questions. Genji leans into the car and crosses his arms, looking at you with a mixed countenance of sadness and happiness. He’s elated for the night you two had. He’s sad he might not see you again. It takes a few lingering moments until he says anything on the matter.

“Will I ever see you again?” He asks, hopeful.

“Well… that’s the big question, huh.”

“I’ll help you with Schoenbach, it doesn’t have to be… you don’t have to…” He’s babbling and you sigh, wanting nothing else but to have that confident Genji back.

“Genji, stop that,” you take a few steps back into his personal space. “Don’t overthink this, I was just teasing you. We’ll have some fun, you have my number, call me when you have the time. Ok? Don’t feel like you’re treading on thin ice with me because that would make me real mad.”

Genji nods. His hands go around your waist and pull you closer, lips closing in for a chaste and sweet kiss. You oblige him and return the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“You just feel… real for me, more real than anyone I’ve been with.”

“Do you do this act with all the girls or am I just special?”

“Don’t mock me,” he huffs. “I’ve told you things I have never told anyone yesterday.”

“So I am sorta special,” you joke, smiling. “Makes a girl feel butterflies all over, y’know.”

“I’m not asking for you to forget that man overnight,” he murmured against your lips, eyeing your mouth intently. “I know how much he’s taken from you.”

“Genji, don’t you think we’re  a little too serious for a first date?”

“That’s my point. I want to take you on a real first date, if you let me, that is.”

You hum, pressing your body against him and initiating the kiss this time, buying some time for you to consider his implication. Why was he any different from Jack? Jack was just as lovable, kind, passionate. He had tried in every way being there for you, he knew everything that happened between you and Gabriel. What was it about Genji that made him different? That made you want to try? Then it hit you - _his vulnerability_ . His _lonely_ eyes when he had asked you to stay. Jack always judged you and talked about how you were making the wrong decisions along the way. Genji understood that most of those decisions were imposed on you and pieces of yourself were lost in the process - he _understood_ you.

You leave Genji that morning with a promise of a first date.

The promise of a convoluted game of chess with the Mafia, as well - but now you had a new powerful ally at your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a new tumblr for this fic only, instead of focusing on my main one:  
> [http://youveseenthereaper.tumblr.com](https://youveseenthereaper.tumblr.com) \- come and say hi. :) I'll be answering all kind of plot questions that you have for me.
> 
> Thank you for your support, always. A comment is always appreciated. Hope you're as excited as I am for the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers,

 

I feel like I owe you guys an explanation after all this time without an update and why I haven't posted anything. It's not that I didn't mean to, I tried, numerous times to write a continuation of this fic and tried to come up with faster endings so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. I feel like I've turned out to be a very different person from the one who started to write this piece of work. Everything I've included here, the unhealthy relationship between ReaderxReaper, the promiscuity, the abuse - everything felt heavy on my mind every time I opened the document for this fic. And it's not that I judge any Dark content writers out there, but I feel like this is not something I want to keep writing anymore, mostly because it's not a coping mechanism anymore for me, it's only been hurtful to continue writing this. I didn't mean for this to happen, to leave you guys without an ending, but I have to be honest with you all that I haven't felt right writing this fic anymore. It's one of my most popular fics and even so, I can't do this anymore and I hope you guys understand my situation. 

 

To everyone who's been here with me, I thank you with all of my heart and hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much with this. Thank you for all the support, the kudos and the lovely comments all the way.

 

Rhys. 


End file.
